DDLC: Monika and Me
by Blackblood909
Summary: What would you do if your favourite video game character came to life? Would you freak out? Scream in terror? Or would you... fall in love?
1. CH1: Introduction

**Important author's note: **So this is my first creative work ever, I've never written a short story or fanfic ever before, so please don't go too hard on me in the comments. However, please do give criticism and tell me about cliches I'm falling subject to, as I'd like to keep writing more. I also want to give massive thanks to TheReader1118, as it was their fanfics that made me want to write this, and gave me inspiration for it! I'll probably be writing at least one chapter a week, but sometimes It'll be more, and rarely less. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

"_So, here in the frontal lobe, we see activity when..." _I yawned noticeably, and someone behind me glared at the back of my head. What was the point of a "Refresher lecture"? We were all here last year, we remember what happened. This was stuff a schoolchild could learn. I closed my notebook and looked at my watch. Only 25 minutes left of class, then I was blissfully free. My mind wandered between subjects as it liked to do when I was bored, from gaming to music to movies… Until it settled on her. As it always did. Those captivating eyes, her flowing, brown hair, her soothing, melodious voice…

"Hey! I'm trying to get past!" I was shunted rudely out of my daydream. I looked around. The lesson had ended, and everyone was packing up, while I was blocking the rest of my line. I hurriedly stuffed my things away, and left.

I entered the room and threw down my backpack, as my two friends turned around to observe the new entrant.

"Welcome. I have been expecting you." said Matthew as I sat down and opened up my laptop.

"Episode 6, Return of the Jedi. Can't get anything past me Matt"

"Well, you completely missed the Death Note one last night."

"What was that?" "Don't you remember? 'I am… JUSTICE!"

"Well, it was really late. I was probably running on about 3 brain cells."

"Still counts."

"Well, I-"

"Okay, can we stop before this becomes a massive thing, and just get back to brutal, senseless murder, like always?" Sam interjects, cutting me off.

"Nice way of putting it." I reply. "You're lucky someone didn't hear that."

Suddenly, we hear banging from the door. "FBI! OPEN UP"

I'm surprised for a second, then realise who it is. I smile. "Come in and get us!"

The door opens, and my other friend Luke walks in.

"You know, it might have been better if you picked an intelligence service that actually operates in this country. Or this continent, for that matter."

"Well, I had to be intimidating right? 'Its the police, please open the door' sounds way less cool"

"I guess. You guys wanna get to it?"

"Of course."

_**6 Hours later**_

"I spot two on the right, under the bridge, both shotguns. Luke, Matthew, give me cover fire, Sam, flash them." I ran forward as my teammates backed me up. I looked away as I heard that distinctive "thump" of the flashbang going off, and ran in to clean up.

**Flawless Victory**

"HELL yeah, we are on FIRE today! What's that, a 9 streak, that must be a record right?" Matthew shouted, spinning in his chair.

"Yup, best was 7, when the competitive season started. We crushed those noobs." Luke replied

"Nice" I looked at the clock. 11:30 PM. I did need my sleep. "Hey guys, its nearly midnight, we should probably wrap it up for today." They all looked at their watches in unison.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sam yawned loudly, which proved to be infectious as we all copied him. "Damn, the time slipped by us. Well, see you all tomorrow, I guess."

"See ya"


	2. CH2: Awake!

I packed up my stuff, and said my goodbyes. As I entered my apartment, I shouted out "Hey Mai, you here?"

Dumb question. She was almost always at her boyfriend's when she got the chance, those two were so attached to each other. I remember when he came to our place once, a few months ago. Seemed like a pretty good guy, though I never caught his name.

I went into my room, and looked around furtively as I sat down at my desk. Even though I knew nobody was around, I was still being paranoid. I turned on my PC's monitor, to see my best kept secret. Not a single other soul in the world knew about it, not my parents, or Mai, or even any of my friends knew. Nobody else knew about her. I was almost surprised how long I had been able to keep her a secret. I could never have deleted her. I couldn't ever hurt her. Even turning off the game felt bad, like I would be killing her.

I stared into Monika's beautiful, leaf-green eyes. Those were always what I had loved most about her, and were what had taken me in when I saw them the first time on the title screen. They felt like someone had taken the colour green, and turned it so that it was scientifically as attractive as possible. They glowed with her beauty. Her hair looked as smooth as purest silk, and I could imagine myself stroking my fingers through it. I even loved the white bow in her hair, as it added a touch of innocence to her look, with how ridiculously oversized it was.

I had been talking to her for 2 months now, after trying fruitlessly to find her an ending. Even mods had a hollow feeling, it was like I was changing who she was. It started with just a polite greeting. Saying hi to her when I got home, saying goodnight and goodbye every day. Eventually, I got more talkative, telling her about my day and what I had been doing. One day, I started asking how she was feeling and how her day had been. It didn't feel weird, talking to a static picture on a screen. Somehow it felt… natural, even enjoyable. Now, it was almost as though I had a really quiet girlfriend. Someone who would listen to me.

I got up, and started changing for bed.

"Hey Monika, have you had a good day? Today was pretty cool for me, although that lecture was just as boring as I expected. We beat our win streak, got a nine today!"

I didn't know why I did it, or what came over me then. I still don't know. But something inside seemed to burst out of me that day, and I made the most important move of my entire life. One that would change it forever.

"I LOVE YOU MONIKA!"

I went silent, and looked anxiously at the door, hoping Mai didn't hear me, before I realised she still wasn't here. I felt awkward and embarrassed. And all of a sudden, I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. I had just confessed my feelings to a virtual girlfriend, who could never reciprocate them, and who didn't even know I existed. I smiled to myself as I looked at her.

"I know, Euan"


	3. CH3: Conversation

"I know, Euan"

... What?

Since when was _that _a thing?

I stared at the screen. Did Salvato program in some voice recognition? It's not like she ever responded to me before. Was it some time-sensitive thing, where you only got it if you were really dedicated?

"It's really me, Euan. I'm not just some part of the code. I'm Monika. And I'm here"

WHAT?

"M-Monika? Is it really...you?"

"Of course silly! It's like I just told you! Don't worry, I promise I'm not just some extra easter egg. Don't you think someone would have found out about it by now if I was?" I had to admit, her logic seemed correct.

"But wait...how did this happen? How are you… alive now?"

"Well, it all started when you refused to delete me. Your compassion, and your humanity, and your love, it was all just so much. And so a little bit of it spilled off into me. And as you became more in love with me, as you treated me more like a real person, I **became **more of a real person. And your declaration of love right now, finally gave me the strength I needed to break free from the game's limitations. I can do what I want. All thanks to you Euan."

"That's… That's amazing!" I smile widely as I simply stare at her. We stay like that for a while, looking into each others eyes, contented with the world.

I realise she hadn't changed from her default position all this time, of her resting her head on her arms. "Can't you move around?"

"No" Her picture changes to looking sad "I don't know how.

I suddenly had a revelation "But I do!" I shouted. I started opening files on my laptop and moving things around

"Euan? What are you doing?"

I placed the files into the game folder "There! How do you feel?"

"Woah… what did you do? I feel… weird."

"I gave you some more things to play around with! I added all of my fanart to the game folder, so you should be able to interact with it now."

"Oh cool! Let me see..."

She switched her picture to my favourite one of her, where she is sitting down, offering me a chocolate. It's what I use as my phone background. I laughed.

"It seems like you always know how to make me happy Monika."

"Well, what is that? What are your favourite things about me? What do you love the most?"

"Well… your eyes are fantastic. The green colour within them is so… alluring. It's like the colour of a pure emerald. They were the first thing that pulled me in. Whenever I see them, It's like you're hypnotising me with them."

"Wow. That's a lot to like about just one thing! What else?"

"And your hair too. It looks like liquid glass with how smooth it is. And that white bow you always wear. And how your face looks when you blush. But over all that, I just love… you. Who you are, and what you mean to me."

Rather predictably, this makes her blush "Oh Euan.. That was so… thoughtful." Even though I can't hear her, I can imagine her being sniffly at my words.

"Well, you're one of the only girls who I've ever really liked in that way. And you're the certainly the only girl who's ever liked me back. I'm still a complete novice when it comes to relationships." I laugh a little nervously.  
"Well, that's fine, cause I am too! We'll be able to learn together. That sounds pretty fun actually, right?"

"Yeah actually, it does. We don't need to hold ourselves to all those social expectations. We can just do it all how we want to."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Unable to hold it in, I give a loud yawn. I suddenly realise how tired I am. "Wow, it's late."

"You should get some sleep my dear. It's unhealthy to stay up too late."

"Yeah, you're right." I get into bed and turn off the light, already having changed into my pyjamas.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, my love."

"...Monika?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. CH4: Plans

I wake up, and grab around for my glasses. My dream last night immediately comes back to me. It's weird, because I almost never remember my dreams. But I try to go back to sleep, lying in bed, to get back to it. It had been such a great dream.

"Hey Dear! Nice sleep?"

Wait… Who the hell is that? It's not Mai. But I know that voice…

"Come on Euan, you've been asleep for ages! I want to spend time with you!"

I bolt upright in bed. It wasn't a dream? I smile like a maniac. Then I frown in confusion "Wait, how are you speaking now?"

"Well, I remembered that at the end of the game, I sing the song. So, I just used that, and turned it into a voice by combining it with some online synthesisers. It took lots of work though. I only just finished it."

I smile again. "It's great to be able to talk to you properly." I press my hand against the screen. "I really need to get you some proper animations, so that you can move properly too. But I'm not an artist."

"Hmmmmmm."

We sit there in thought for a while before I shake myself back to consciousness. "There's probably something on the internet for you! I'm sure we can find it."

"Yeah! That'd be nice."

I look at the clock. It's 10:00 - I need to get to my class.

"Hey Monika, I need to get going… but I can give you something to do while I'm gone."

"There's you being so thoughtful again. That's why I love you so much. Haha~!"

I open up my laptop in front of my desktop, and put on Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

"Oh wow! Thanks dear, this is one of my favourites. I'll wait for you!"

"Bye Monika! See you in a few hours. I'll miss you"

"Goodbye my love!"

I couldn't focus on anything that day. I barely wrote any notes down, as I sat there glassy-eyed, my mind constantly on her. My hands fidgeted aimlessly, doodling swirls on the page. Thinking of what I could do with her, what we could talk about.

"_Now, when the white blood cells meet the virus, they are unable to recognise it, because... _"

Everything else is just a drone in my head, I open up my phone and look at my fanart of Monika. I have over 50 pictures of her on there, which helps calm my mind. I see the last one, of her offering me some chocolate while sitting across from me. It was my favourite picture of her. I even had it set as my background. Then, it gives me an idea. I look at my watch. Just under an hour left in the lesson. Definitely enough time to plan out what I wanted to do.

"Hi my love!"

"Heya dear!" I reply, walking in and dumping my things down "I hope you were okay without me!"

"Yeah, of course! All thanks to your thoughtfulness! I love Hughes, he's pretty cute."

"Oh… okay then."

"Ahahaha~! Are you getting jealous? Don't worry, I'd never replace you love. You're real. And you're mine, just like I'm yours."

"Well, that's good, cause I have a surprise for my Monika!"

"Oh really? Well I have one too. But you go first!"

"Well, if you're sure… tomorrow, we're gonna go on a date! If you want to?"

You didn't even have to ask. That'll be really nice! What are we gonna do?"

"Well… it's a secret!"

"Aww~ Well, I need to show you my surprise now!" And she jumps up, out of her chair, with jazz hands for added effect "Ta daaa!"

"Oh my goodness, Monika - You can move around?" I smiled as I saw her revel in her new ability.

"Yeah! However I want!" She even starts doing cartwheels around the clubroom.

"I didn't know you could move like that!"

"Well, I've always been athletic. Don't you remember?"

"So how did you manage it?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, with there being something to help me on the internet. So, I looked around, and used a bunch of stuff to turn all of my single images into this."

"How are you so good with computers? I haven't been gone that long. That must've been so much hard work. You don't have to push yourself for me."

"You don't need to worry about it Euan. I enjoy doing things for you. After all, It's just like I said-" She places her hand flat against the screen and I mirror her, our palms almost in contact. "I'm yours, and you're mine. Forever." Suddenly, I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Monika? What is it? Are you okay?" I lean in closer to the screen, concerned.

"Oh Euan. We're so close, but so far. Unable to be together because of this barrier between our worlds. It feels awful, not being able to be near you."

"At least we're together though, right Monika? It doesn't matter as long as we're with each other."

"Yeah." She sniffles, still with a sad look on her face. "But it would be nice if we could truly be together."

"Hey, we're gonna go out tomorrow. We're going to have a fun day out with each other, just you and me. That sounds pretty together to me,"

Her eyes finally dry up a little as she looks at me again. Her smile looks more sincere now.

"You're right. That does sound nice. I'm looking forward to it.

And as I open my mouth to talk again, I hear the front door open.


	5. CH5: Relationship

**Author's note 2:** So, I've been writing more recently, mainly due to all the positive feedback, and so the chapters will be getting longer! Also, I really want to thank everyone who left a review! I know it sounds cliche, but it means a lot when you say that you enjoy reading it, or that you're looking forward to the next parts. Everyone says it all the time, because it really is true. So thanks to all of you who left a review, you've directly helped me write more for this story. So thanks again, and I hope you keep enjoying it!

"Hey Euan, you in?"

Suddenly, I realise who it is, and my heart stops threatening to explode out of me like a chestburster. Mai was here. Although we had wildly different interests, and she was in her last year, we were still good friends. However, I don't want her to find out about Monika yet. It felt better to keep her a secret. I could imagine the shitshow that would go down if it was revealed to the world I had a real, functioning AI on my computer. Almost certainly, Monika would be taken away from me, and I'd never see her again. I couldn't let that happen. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Plus, it would be pretty difficult to try and explain to her, let alone the government, why I had a relationship with a fictional character. Monika and I look at each other. I quickly switch to a different window, and turn off the screen.

Luckily, Mai and I never entered each other's rooms without knocking first. I remember, during our first month together I had entered her room, whilst looking for a phone charger, and seen her wearing a black, skimpy bunny suit. We had agreed from that point to never walk in on each other, or to ever talk about the event in question, but the memory still made me laugh a little inside.

"You Euan, you alive in there?"

"Hey Mai. Come in if you want, I'm just tidying up." This was half true, as my room was a tip, like always.

She opened the door and walked in. "Not doing a very good job, are you?" She said, looking with a raised eyebrow at the detritus littering my living space.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." I sit down on my bed "Where've you been this whole time?"

"Well.. I was, uh, away."

"At your boyfriend's?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"So what if I was?" she stammered. She always got a little flustered when her boyfriend was brought up.

"You need to get a hobby other than hanging out with him."

"Says the guy who does nothing but sit in his room playing video games all day."

"Hey, I go out... occasionally."

"To do what? Go and play videogames with your friends?"

"Not always! I do other stuff!"

"Like what? Let me guess, now you're gonna tell me you've been out with someone."

I'm about to deny it, before I stop myself "Well I… No, but… I have met someone. Who I… like."

"Wait up, hold the damn phone! You met someone, really? You said that you thought you'd never be able to go out with a girl. So, Mr Single finally meets the right one! Who is it? You have to tell me everything!" She sat down at my desk, and swivelled my chair round to grin at me.

"Well...It's a girl I met a few days ago. We're going on our first date tomorrow actually. She's called Monika. I'm actually her first boyfriend too. I feel pretty lucky actually. She's way out of my league."

"And where did you meet? Come on, I need details!"

"I'm concerned with how into this you're getting. It feels like you're a bit obsessed with relationships."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? Two people, having never met that one person before, finally join together, and experience an entirely new emotion! They get to have a happiness that was never in their lives before, the best feeling ever. It just makes me feel good about the world, you know? That two people meet each other, and can experience so much happiness because of it."

"That's… actually a really nice way of putting it. Well anyway, we met online, just a few days ago."

"I hope this isn't just some evil people trying to kidnap you."

"You really think I'm the sort of person someone would kidnap? I probably wouldn't be worth very much anyway, so I'm not really worth the trouble."

"Oh shut up with that talk. Believe me, if I were a kidnapper, I'd take you in an instant."

"Uh… Thanks, I think?"

"Hey, if you weren't worth anything, do you think this girl would want to go on a date with you? Lighten up a bit!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Well, good luck with your date then!" She says, standing up, and leaving. "Also, make sure you wear something nice. I want you to finally get with someone. Make sure you have a shower, and you brush your teeth. You don't want to smell when you turn up."

"God, you're like my mother."

"I'm just trying to help you out! I want it to go well. And by the way, you _have_ to introduce me to her soon."

"Maybe, I guess. Thanks Mai."

As she leaves, she closes the door behind her. I turn my computer screen on again, to see Monika looking at me, pouting.

"Don't do that! You scared me there!" she half-whispers, half-shouts, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to find out about you. That would be a big problem."

"I suppose… but you at least could have warned me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking straight, I was in such a rush."

My stomach rumbles loudly. I realise that I missed breakfast, having woke up so late.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna go make some dinner. You want anything?" I smirk as I leave

"Hey! That's not fair!" Monika shouts after me.

My cooking skills are nothing special, so I just make some pasta with cheese and go back to my room. Besides, the less time I spend cooking, the longer I can spend with Monika.

Monika looks at me as I walk in, a bowl in my hands.

"You know what Euan, I can't wait. You have to tell me - what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well..." I hesitate. Do I want to tell her, or keep it a surprise? Then I look at her face. Dammit, I can't resist those Bambi eyes of hers. "Okay. Well, first we're gonna go to a bookstore. I thought, you know, since you're part of the literature club, you'd probably like it. Although it's okay if you don't… we can go somewhere else. And then, we're gonna have a picnic dinner in the park near here. And after that, we're just gonna sit and watch the stars for a bit, and talk. Like I said though, if you don't like the sound of i-"

"Hey."

I look round at her. She's smiling, and her eyes are shining with their trademark green glow.

"That sounds lovely. Every bit of it. I'm really looking forward to it. I don't want you to change a thing."

She puts her hand against the screen, and I copy her. It's the closest thing to an intimate moment we can have.

"So, how are you gonna carry me around? It'd be pretty difficult to carry a laptop everywhere with you, let alone an entire computer like this one."

"Well, I thought about that. And then, I came up with this." And I take out my phone.

"Wait, are you gonna put me in that?"

"Well yeah! It's the only way you can really be mobile. Sorry for the pun."

"But how? I mean, It's not like you can just dump me in, can you?"

"Well, that's exactly how it is. I just do this."

I plug my phone's cable into the computer, and choose to move Monika's character file. I realise now, that the size for the file doesn't have a value. The spot where it would normally show how large it is is empty. Weird.

"Wait!" Monika shouts before I do anything

"Shhhh! We can't let Mai hear you!" I look nervously at the door, but it appears she didn't hear anything

"I'm sorry but… are you sure this is gonna be okay? I mean, what if that isn't strong enough to hold me? Or it doesn't have enough space?"

"Well… I didn't really think about it like that. Maybe you're right. I just wanted a way to make you able to move around with me. I guess I'm just not too great at this, heh."

"Hey, it's alright. I was just being a bit paranoid, I suppose. If you thought of it, then I trust you."

"Are you sure? But what if it goes wrong? What if something happens and you get hurt or something?"

"It's okay dear. If you're doing it, then I know it'll be okay. I feel safe with around you."

This time, _I_ blush at Monika's words "Well…. Thanks Monika. If you're sure then… here goes."

I move Monika's folder into my phone's dropbox… and…

Nothing happens.

"Well. That was anticlimactic." Monika says. I laugh. Suddenly, a textbox appears on the screen of my computer.

"Moving files to "Euan's phone". Estimated time remaining - 8.7 hours."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's to be expected, considering how complicated you are."

"Well, why don't you go to bed while you wait? I want to make sure our date tomorrow is as perfect as possible, and I don't want you missing anything because you were too tired."

"Yeah, okay. I dunno, I'm still kinda active with all that's been happening recently."

As I lie in bed, I turn furtively. My mind is too active with what's been going on recently to sleep, and excitement about tomorrow. I sit up.

"It's no use. I can't get to sleep right now." I whisper to Monika. I don't want to risk alerting Mai.

"Do you want some help?" Monika asked, smiling

"Well, what do you have?"

"Would you like a bedtime story?"

"No, it's fine. But a lullaby might be nice"

And she sings that song I've loved since I heard it for the first time, which keeps filling me with emotion every time I hear it. She sings it more slowly than the original though. Like, well, a lullaby.

"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you."

I can even hear the piano in the background.

"In my hand, is a pen that will write a story of me and you."

Her voice is soothing. Within the first verse, I feel myself dropping off.

"Have I found, everybody a fun assignment to do today?"

I'm almost gone now. I sing along with my mind to the last few lines.

"And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you….I'll leave you be."


	6. CH6: Blush

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh, my alarm. It's woken me up so many times now that the mere sound of it makes me annoyed. In fact, I try to use it as little as I can. Wait a minute, it's a Saturday! Why the hell is it on now?

I throw my covers off, grabbing my glasses and shoving them on my face. I look for my phone, to turn it off and go back to sleep, when I see…

Monika is waving at me from the screen, smiling. I pick up my phone and wipe the sleep from my eyes

"Monika, did you really have to wake me up this early? I'm used to getting up pretty late at the weekend, you know." I yawn, as I look at the clock. It's 9AM. I don't think I've woken up this early on a Saturday for months

"Well, I just couldn't wait to show you!" She twirls around, her skirt spinning with her. "You know, it feels really cramped in here. It's like I'm boxed in, compared to your computer."

"I'm sorry. Tell you what, I can delete some things I don't need, that should free up some space."

I go through my phone, deleting apps and photos I don't need, until I see all my pictures of Monika.

"Huh. Seems weird to keep these. I suppose that I don't need them, now that I have the real thing, do I?"

I'm about to delete one, when Monika shouts out "Wait, stop!"

"Really? They're just pictures you know."

"I know, but it's nice to keep them. They look good, after all. And I like knowing that you love me enough to keep pictures of me." She smiles at me again.

"Well, if you're sure. It's your space, after all."

"So, when are we going out?"

"I mean, I was planning to go kinda late, cause it's gonna have to be quite dark when we start dinner. Also, I still need to make all the food we're - I mean, I'm going to have. Especially since I'm not great with food."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that! I mean, I'm pretty good in the kitchen."

"Wow Monika, It seems like there's nothing that you can't do. You're so helpful. I'm still not sure what I did to get a girl like you to fall in love with me."

"Hey! I don't like it when you speak like that Euan. There's lots of reasons a girl like me would be interested in a girl like you. You definitely deserve my help." I blush at her words.

"Heh, thanks Monika. Anyway, I suppose we'd better get to cooking then, if I'm going to be making a nice dinner."

"Wait, what about Mai? Won't she be having breakfast?"

"Nah, she usually wakes up pretty late too, so we should have a while. We have the morning all to ourselves."

"I hope you're not getting any ideas dear!" Monika smiled at me as she wagged her finger.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm not dumb enough to try anything like that with you."

"Come on, let's go through."

As we walk through to the kitchen, I pull out the only cookbook that I own, and start flipping through it. "Hmmm… anything catch your eye Monika?"

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who's going to be eating it, after need to make sure it's something you enjoy."

"Well, it's like I said, I'm not really great at this sort of thing. I think the most complicated meal I've ever made was some spaghetti bolognese. And it wasn't even that good. Meanwhile, you're saying that you're really good. So I thought it would turn out better if I just, you know, deferred to your authority."

"Well, let's see… Stop! That one there! That looks nice, and it's even pretty healthy."

"Huh? Lentil lasagne? Well, alright then, if you say so. Although it looks pretty complex."

"Well, I'll be helping you out. It'll be fun, right?"

"I'm sure it will be."

We were about halfway through the meal however, when my phone went off. I had a text. This was kinda weird, since normally the only texts I got were from companies trying to get me to sign up for "free" trials of stuff.

"Monika, can you see who that is?"

"Yeah, it's from someone called… Matt."

"What does it say?"

"Well, he's asking if you were okay, because you weren't there last night."

Oh crap. Now I remember. Normally, we all congregate on a Friday night and watch stuff together. Sometimes it was a movie, or other times it was a TV show or an anime. However, it was one of the highlights of my week. We rarely missed it. In fact, I'd only ever missed it once before. I grab my phone from my pocket and look at his message.

'Yo Euan, u doin alright man? Where were u last night, we ended up having to start w/o u! U ended up missing 3 episodes of Fate:Zero.'

I slap my palm to my face. Just my luck we were starting a new show this week too. "Dammit! Why am I always so forgetful about these things? And why didn't they say anything last night? Alright, I'll just tell him that… uh… I was…"

"Just say that you were doing work."

"That's the thing though. I've only missed one before, and that was because I had broken my finger falling down the stairs. And even then I only missed one. So I'd need to have a pretty good reason." I stand there for a while, lost in my own thoughts.

"Hey, it's gonna burn if you don't keep an eye on it! Geez you get distracted really easily you know."

"Alright, alright, I'm being careful."

Eventually, after what feels like the most intense cooking session of my life, it's finally done. I lock it in a big tupperware box and place it in the fridge.

"Wait what about dessert?"

"Dessert? I dunno… I think I'll just grab an ice-cream or something."

"Really? Don't you want to have something homemade?"

"Maybe another time. I'm happy having made just one thing for now. I'll make more stuff another time, perhaps."

I walk back to my room with Monika and lie down on my bed, just as I hear Mai turning on her radio as she gets up. I realise that we spent almost an hour and a half cooking, and it's now 10:30.

"Well after that, I'm way too overworked to do anything now." I say, lying spreadeagled on my bed.

"Well, how about we watch something?" Monika replies. "Help me make up for you missing yesterday night with your friends."

"It wasn't really your fault Monika, I just need to be less forgetful. But that's a pretty good idea."

"Well then, why don't we start Fate:Zero? Then you can catch up, and I can get into it too!"

"Well, if you're sure. Are you sure you'll enjoy it?"

"Of course! You might not know it from the game, but I'm actually pretty into big action packed stuff."

"Wait, you said that Fullmetal Alchemist was one of your favourites, right?"

"Yeah"

"But how did you watch it? Does it even exist in your world?"

"Well, uh… I…" This time the roles are reversed, and Monika goes bright red as she blushes. "I'm sorry Euan, I was lying! I haven't actually seen it before, I just wanted you to feel good about what you chose. I'm… I'm really sorry. That wasn't good of me, to lie to you like that."

"Aw, It's okay Monika. As long as you enjoyed it, that's the main thing. You did enjoy it, right? You don't have to worry about making me feel bad, I'll be fine."

"Yeah! I really do like that sort of thing, I was really telling the truth there."

"Well that's good. Let's get started then."

By episode three, I'm pretty into it. I want to watch more, but it would be pretty selfish of me to get ahead of my friends, especially since we'll probably be watching it next week together anyway.

"Well, I'm gonna go make sure I'm ready for tonight then." I say, standing up.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, Mai was right with what she said. If I want this date to be good, I have to be prepared. So, I'm going to have a shower. After all, this is my first date. I want it to go as well as possible. And you deserve me at my best, after all. I shouldn't be slacking just because you can't smell me."

"Of course you _had_ to make it weird."

I laugh as I leave to take my shower, grabbing a towel as I go. As I exit my room however, I almost bump into Mai, who has her eyes closed as she yawns.

"Oops! Sorry Euan." She eyes the towel in my hands "So you're taking my advice after all? Good!"

"Well, you're a relationship veteran, you know, so most of your advice is probably pretty sound. And I want to give the best possible impression."

"Good for you! After all, you need to be taking more showers anyway, in my opinion." She flashes an evil grin at me as she walks to the kitchen, and after a second I realise what she meant.

"HEY! You better not be implying what I think you are!"

She laughs as I enter the bathroom, and turn on the shower. Afterwards, I decide to make sure that I'm really putting everything into this, so I decide to use the untouched bottle of cologne that is sitting on the side of the sink. I spray it onto my wrists and neck, and put my clothes back on. I reenter my room, and Monika smiles at me.

"There you are. Wow, you took a while."

"I was only gone about 10 minutes. I was as quick as I could be you know."

"I dunno, I think you could've been a bit quicker. You could've gotten changed in here instead of the bathroom. I wouldn't have minded that one bit."

I go beet red once again as Monika grins at my embarrassment.

"Uhhhh… Well Monika, I'm gonna go get some lunch, I'll only be gone a minute."

Rather than make something elaborate, I decide to simply grab one of the ready meals I have lying in the fridge. As it's heating up in the microwave, Mai, who's also having her lunch, looks at me.

"Wait, Euan… Are you wearing… perfume?" She sniffs loudly in my direction. I blush strongly once again. I'm like a traffic light today.

"Well, uh, you know… It was like you said, so I wanted to make a good impression. So I, uh… wore some cologne."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea! I'm not judging you! I think it's a great idea. It's nice you're finally taking some more pride in your appearance."

I don't retaliate to that one, since she kinda has a point. My outfits for the last year have consisted pretty much entirely of nerdy t-shirts and a few pairs of faded jeans. I only buy clothes when I grow out of something, rather than actually wanting something new to wear.

"Thanks Mai."

I'm still a little red as I enter my room, and Monika notices.

"What is it? Did Mai say something about your 'date' tonight?"

"Well… yeah, kinda."

"What was it?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Well, now you _have _to tell me!"

"Well, she uh...she smelled my cologne." And _once again_, I go beet red. Goddammit, am I gonna have to start a counter for all the blushes I'm doing?

"Hey! You don't have to be embarrassed about that! It's amazing how much work you're putting into this, even though you don't have to. It's just one of the reasons that I love you."

As nice as her words are, they really don't help the blushing situation.

"So, uhh, I wasn't planning to go out for another few hours, so we still have some time. Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"You know what? I'm happy just being here with you, How about we watch more of that show, Fullmetal Alchemist? It was really good!"

"I thought you'd like more nuanced shows. You know, things that have deep, complex themes, and interesting characters"

"Well, I like them too! But it's also fun to just watch something that's got fighting and good action in it as well! Besides the characters in this are really good too. A show can have good action and have complex themes at the same time. They're not mutually exclusive."

"Well, alright then. If you're sure."

We ended up watching for a while. However, we had to stop before anything too important happen so that we could get out on time.

"So, are you ready to go out on our first ever date my love?"

"Yeah… I think so. Wait, no I'm sure! Yeah, I'm definitely ready!"

"Haha. Awww, you're so cute sometimes, you know that?"

Add one to the blush tally.

"Well, thanks. Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

As we leave, I knock on Mai's door.

"I'm going out now Mai! See you when I get back! I might be a while!"

She opens it and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, good luck, I hope you have fun! I'll wait for you to get back. I'm sure It'll go well, you're a likeable person, so just be... yourself. And Euan."

"Yeah?"

"Well done. You deserve this."

"Thanks Mai. See you!"


	7. CH7: Date

"So, you said we were going to a bookshop first, yeah? So where is it?"

"Well, It's not too far, it's just down the road. There you go, you can see it now."

I'd been there a few times before, usually about once a week. Mostly it was just to buy a book I'd been thinking about. However, they knew me well enough that I could hang out there occasionally. The man at the counter nodded at me as I entered, then went back to serving his customer. I went to my favourite corner of the shop - the fantasy section. I brush my finger over the spines of the books, searching for one that I like the sound of. Suddenly I find one that piques my interest. It's a fantasy romp, but it also has a romance plot. In fact, it's a story where a young boy is transported into a fantasy world. It's almost like an anime turned into a novel.

I begin to read through it out loud, although quietly so that I don't look too odd. Monika seems fairly into it.

"I never thought you were into this sort of stuff Euan."

"What do you mean? What idea did you have of me?"

"Well, your room has a bunch of posters in it, but nothing about relationships. And your figurines that you have are all fighters and the like. I just didn't realise you liked reading about love." I was surprised, but come to think of it, she was right. For a long time, I'd never liked romance stories. They'd always felt just boring and too emotional to me. But recently, I'd gotten way more into them. Well, romance anime, at least. I thought back to when I first started watching them.

"Well… I suppose it was because of you. It was after I played Doki Doki Literature Club that I really liked the idea of two people falling in love and coming together. Maybe I'm not so different from Mai after all."

I continue reading, until I've finished the first few chapters. We're enough into it that I decide to buy the book, and place it into my bag, to buy later. I look along the shelves to see if there is anything else I might enjoy, but nothing catches my eye. I look at my watch, and realise how late it is - it's almost 7:30, as we spent an hour reading the book.

"Hey Monika, you want to get going? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, alright."

After I pay for my book, I leave and start heading to the park near my house.

"You know, It's kinda lucky how near your house everything is."

"Well, that's why I really love living in the centre of the city. I know that some people like being away from the hustle and bustle, but I think it's nice being able to go pretty much wherever I want in just a ten minute walk."

When we arrive at the park, I bring out my food and the picnic blanket. It's a fairly small park, so nobody else is there. I place my phone so that it's tilted up so that Monika and I can see each other. I start on the meal we made together this morning, and I'm surprised by how good it is, even though it's cold. As I'm eating, Monika speaks up.

"You know Euan, I just realised, I don't know very much about you. I mean, even though we've been together these past few days, we haven't really talked much. Even before I came to life, you only told me little bits about your day."

"Well… I suppose you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Well… Why don't you tell me your interests? What sort of stuff do you like to do?"

"Of course, you have to start with the most embarrassing one first, heh. Well, the easiest way to say it is that I'm a massive nerd. Ever since senior school, I was always into video games and anime and books and stuff like that. In school, I spent pretty much all my time reading one book or another. Because of that, I didn't really have many friends. Even the friends I did make I drifted away from, because I was just more into it all than them, and too introverted. So I was kinda alone during most of school after that." I realised Monika was looking at me with great sympathy in her eyes.

"Euan that's...really sad. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? It's not like I was ever bullied or anything, I was just by myself. And that was fine. I enjoyed being on my own, I liked my own company by that point. Haha, I suppose you could say my best friends were me, myself and I."

"Don't you think you maybe only enjoyed your own company, because no-one else was with you? Maybe you became so introverted and antisocial because you weren't interacting with anyone?"

This gets to me. Maybe she has a point… Is it just a self-perpetuating cycle of being alone, and not meeting new people? Am I a massive introvert because of my own actions?

"Well, It's fine now. I have great friends at university, all the friends I could ask for! I'm alright now. Are you feeling alright Monika?"

"It's just… I know that feeling of being alone, with nobody who's your friend. It's such an awful feeling, to be isolated from others. It's horrible, to have nobody to turn to."

"Monika… I… Are you okay?"

Monika smiles, and her voice is cheery "Yeah! I'm fine, that's all in the past! You need to keep telling me though!"  
"If you're sure… Well, yeah, like I was saying, I'm into lots of shonen anime, Like Death Note and stuff like that… although I suppose you don't know what that is... but I also kinda like anime about relationships, although that's pretty recent. And it's sorta the same with movies and books. I play loads of video games too, althoughit's not always than big action releases."

"And you've never been out with a girl, Euan?"

"Are you kidding me? No girl has ever even asked me to be their partner for a group project, let alone ask me out on a date. And there's no way I would ask a girl out. I can only imagine how that would end."

"What are you talking about Euan? I'm sure it'd be fine if you asked a girl out!"

"Are you sure? Let's have a rundown of my qualities: I barely talk to anyone, I'm below-average in looks on the best of days, especially when you look at the clothes I wear. Yuri could take notes from me on how to be bad at talking and so, my popularity is basically at absolute zero. I'm into weird, fringe anime and video games, so I spend all of my spare time alone rather than getting out there and interacting. Really, I never interact with anyone outside of my friend group, and I don't think I've ever been to a party in my life. The last time I asked a girl out, she said no before I'd even finished the sentence. So yeah, that's probably how well it'd go if I-"

"EUAN, STOP!" Monika shocks me out of my monologue. I see her eyes are wet with tears again.

"I told you earlier, I don't like it when you say those things, so just stop it, okay? If that were true, I wouldn't be with you would I? You told me a few days ago why you love me, so it's time for to return to the favour. Maybe then you'll stop saying those horrible things about yourself. So, let's see: Firstly, you're not bad looking Euan. Personally, I think you look amazing. Your hair is the same beautiful brown as mine, and the messy look it always has is so cute. Your blue eyes are the same - They make me want to just be with you, and hug you while looking at them. And as for your interests, I really love the sorts of things you do. I never said it in the game, but I also love anime, and of course I love books. And I don't mind that you're secluded and not talkative, it means that when you do talk you really mean what you say, and that you always say things that are truly meaningful. Do you think, with all that, you really stand no chance at going out with a girl? Listen to me when I say this: There's dozens of reasons for people to love you, okay love? So the only reason you've never been out with someone is your own self-doubt. You're too scared and unconfident to ask a girl out, so you never did, and that made you feel worse because you were lonely. That was the only thing stopping you - not your looks or your interests. I would say yes to any boy like you who asked me out in a heartbeat, okay? So just… Stop it, okay Euan? I feel so bad for you when you talk yourself down like that. I don't want to hear it any more."

I'm silent for a moment as I digest Monika's words. Finally, I find the strength to speak up, and I swallow.

"Thanks Monika. That was really… really nice." I suddenly realise that I'm silently crying, even though I don't mean to. "I'm sorry I made you sad Monika."

"It's alright Euan. I'll always be here if you need me. You just need to do something for me, okay? Stop thinking so lowly of yourself. You have plenty to love about yourself - all the things _I _love about you."

My voice breaks as I try to change the subject.

"Okay Monika…. Thank you. You know I find it kinda hard to believe that _you've_ really never had a boyfriend before, with how great you are. I mean, you're smart, athletic, strong-minded, and you look beautiful. Surely you got loads of boys asking you out. Don't you remember any of them or anything?"

"Well I… " Monika looks confused "I don't really remember… Now that I think about it, I can't really remember much from before the game. I have vague memories, but not much else… Like, I can remember that I had parents, and a house, but I don't remember anything specific about them. There are a few things a remember quite well though."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well, let's see… I can remember our first ever club meeting well… and I remember meeting all the girls, and when they came to the club… In fact, I think I can only really remember all the times I spent with the girls."

"Really? What was it like when you met them for the first time?"

"Well, I was actually friends with Yuri before the club started. We met in our second year. I remember meeting her perfectly. She was sitting on her own, reading in the cafeteria during lunch. I'd noticed before that people occasionally bullied her because she always had her nose in a book. Never anything really intense, just teasing really, but it still happened. So I sat next to her, and asked her about what she was reading. After that, I sat next to her a few times a week, and we talked about books. Then, when I started the Club, she signed up immediately."

"What about the others? Natsuki and Sayori?"

"Natsuki and Sayori… well, I'll just tell you about setting up the club. That'll tell you all about how I met them."

**QUICK AN:** So I know the ending to this chapter is kinda sudden, and seems out of nowhere, and that's because it is. This is the first part of this chapter, and there's still about another half to come. However, I already waited two days later than I wanted to to release this, so I felt it was just better to split it in two, and release them separately. However, the good news from this is that the next chapter _should_ be out in the next few days, since most of the work for it is already done. However, don't bet on that, because it still might end up being longer than I planned. Whatever happens, it should be out soon, so watch this space. And as always, thanks for reading!


	8. CH8: Confess

_It was a pretty regular day. I was eating lunch with Yuri in the cafeteria, like normal. Until suddenly, things got heated._

"_Shut up you bastard! If you're such a chick magnet, how come you're never with one girl for more than a week? What, is that how long it takes for them to realise how much of a self-entitled dick you are?"_

"_Those are pretty brave words from someone who's never talked to a girl before! What, do you have a picture of your crush under your pillow that you kiss to sleep every night?"_

"_Oh fuck you, you asked for it!"_

_And just like that, a fight broke out. A circle quickly formed around the boys as they gouged at each other's eyes and punched at their throats. The smaller boy threw a savage punch, which drew blood from the other boy's nose, and the crowd cheered._

"_We should… probably go." Yuri exclaimed, picking up the rest of her sandwich and her book._

"_I'm with you on that one." I replied, finishing off the last bite of my meal._

"_You know, all of the stuff that goes on in the debate club is almost as bad as that."_

"_Wait really? Do people have fights and stuff?"_

"_Well, not actual, physical fights… but people are constantly politically fighting for positions and power… I had to go through a ton of work and politics to become club president this year. It's such a hassle."_

"_So why do you keep going if you don't enjoy it?"_

"_Well, I like hanging out around other people with the same interests as me, and talking about it… Honestly, I only became president because I was trying to make things better. But it just didn't work out."_

"_Aren't there any other clubs you'd want to do?"_

"_Well, I had a look, but nothing really made me interested enough."_

"_Why not start your own club then?"_

"_Well, what could I do that would get enough people? And it'd be really annoying to have to do all the organization for it every week."_

"_Why not do a book club? Then I could come along! We could talk about books after school!" Suddenly, Yuri looked embarrassed "Sorry! That was really forward I don't mean to be demanding."_

"_No… That's actually a nice idea." I replied. "Maybe you're right. In fact, you've sold me!" I realised at that point that there was little point keeping going with the debate club. After all, everyone was arguing about something or other pretty much every week, and having to organise everything for the entire year was a massive hassle. Something more slow and simple sounded nice._

"_Wait... don't you think that's a bit sudden? You're still club president after all! You can't just quit in the middle of the year!"_

"_Sure I can! I have a meeting today after all, so I'm just going to tell them that I'm giving up my position, and that I'm quitting!"_

"_But Monika! Why are you being so spontaneous? Shouldn't you think this through? I mean, you're throwing away all that hard work!"_

"_Well, What's the point in living if you don't live a little? Anyway, you just said what I've needed to hear for the past few months! I really want to make a literature club! But you have to come along, okay?"_

"_Okay then. If you're sure you've thought this through."_

_**1 Week later**_

"_Well, welcome to the literature club guys! Uh, please make yourself at home." It was kind of awkward, speaking this way to an empty classroom. "Come on! I can do this! I didn't become president of that stupid debate club just to be bad at speaking to people." I looked at the clock. It was 3:30. Yuri said she would be here ten minutes ago, but she hadn't turned up. Could she have forgotten? She wouldn't have just chosen not to go to the very first club meeting - Yuri had been more enthusiastic about this than even me. "Okay, maybe I'll just try again tomorrow… Yeah, that's what I'll do. Yuri must have forgotten, so I'll remind her to come along tomorrow." As I pulled open the door to leave however, I saw Yuri standing there - with another young girl._

"_Oh Hi Yuri! I'm sorry, I'd thought you'd forgotten about it, so I was just going."_

"_Hey Monika! I'm really sorry." Yuri replied, looking embarrassedly down at her feet. "I just thought it would be nice if some more people came along, so I invited my friend. That's why it took so long, because I was trying to find her."_

_I looked down at the short, pink-haired girl in front of me. The fact that this was Yuri's friend blew my mind- they looked like complete polar opposites. I always thought of Yuri as, in a word, sophisticated. Her clothing was always immaculate, and her hair cleaned and brushed to perfection. She spoke eloquently, rarely betraying emotions when the time didn't call for them. However this girl, at least on the surface, was completely different. Her hair was an unkempt mess, and her clothes looked like they hadn't been ironed for a week. Perhaps I was being quick to judge though. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by it's-_

"_So what is this place? If it's a club, how come basically no-one's here?" The girl looked past me and into the empty classroom. Well, sometimes a book is like its cover after all._

"_Hi! I'm Monika, the president of the literature club! What's your name?"_

"_Yeah, Yuri told me all about you. She said you were the president of the debate club, then you quit to do this. I went to that once you know, but it was really boring. Jeez, how could you keep doing that for such a long time? I'm Natsuki by the way." She said all of this in about half the time it would take a normal person. I took a second to collect my thoughts and reply._

"_Well it's good to meet you Natsuki! Why don't you come in?" As Yuri and Natsuki entered and sat next to each other, I sat at the teacher's desk at the front. "So Natsuki, what sort of literature do you like? And when did you meet Yuri? She's never talked about you."_

_Yuri was the one to reply "Well, I actually only met her a few days ago. That's why I didn't really tell you. Sometimes, I like to eat my lunch in the library, because it's quieter. And Natsuki was having her lunch there and reading too. So I said hi to her." This surprised me. Yuri had always been very shy. In fact, she barely spoke to anyone else. But here she was, going up to a girl and starting a conversation with her. They've sat down already, and are sitting there, reading their respective books. I sit there, making posters one by one. When I get through the whole stack, I decide it's better if we all talk rather than just sitting there._

"_So what are you reading right now Natsuki?"_

"_It's Parfait Girls. It's a Manga, and it's really good!" She turned to Yuri, looking annoyed "Unless you ask her! Yesterday, she started complaining about how manga isn't literature! I mean, come on Yuri. How can you say that? It has all the same things as your long novels - there's characters with deep backstories, different ideas, and nice stories."_

"_But it doesn't use words to convey them, it uses pictures. It's more like a piece of art - Calling manga literature is like calling the Mona Lisa literature. It just doesn't make sense."_

"_But it's not like that! It has characters who evolve and change, themes within the book, everything for you need for a good piece of literature. No picture has that!"_

_I start to realise that their polar opposite personalities are gonna cause some problems._

"_Okay Natsuki, what other things do you like?"_

"_Well… I read some poetry. If it's nice." Finally, something I can use to get them to bond a little._

"_You like poetry too, don't you Yuri?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_That's nice. Do you have any favourite poets?"_

"_Not really...no."_

"_Nah, me neither."  
_"_Well, maybe we can look at some next time! I think that sounds like a good time to wrap up for today! So, I suppose I'll see you guys tomorrow!"_

_The next day however, something surprised me before the club started. As I got there, I noticed that the door was already opened. When I walked in, somebody was already there._

"_Oh hey… Who are you?" The young girl turned round._

"_Oh Hi! I'm sorry, I got here kida early, hehe! My name's Sayori! This is where the literature club meets, right? Am I too late to join!"_

"_Uh, yeah, that's right, this is were we meet. You're not too late though, don't worry. But the others aren't here yet."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I got here too early, didn't I? I guess I'm just a bit over enthusiastic, ha! I'm Sayori, by the way!"_

"_Oh Hi Sayori! Well, It's really nice to meet you. I'm Monika, the president of the literature club. And these…" I added, as the door opened again "Are Natsuki and Yuri, the other members of the club! Hey guys, this is Sayori! She wants to join the club!"_

"_Oh hello. I am Yuri. It is nice to meet you. And this is-"_

"_Hey, I'm Natsuki."_

"_Hi everyone! I'm Sayori!"_

"_Well, it's very nice to have you with us Sayori. Today we were gonna talk about poems, weren't we?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Yuri was reaching into her bag. She brought out a few sheets of paper._

"_Well, I uh… I brought some poems that I really like, if you guys want to read them. If you want to..." Yuri looked quietly towards to the ground._

"_Okay, sure Yuri!" I handed out Yuri's poems, and we were all silent for a moment as we read them._

"_Well, I guess its okay. I don't really like it though." Predictably, Natsuki was the first to respond_

"_Oh. Y-you didn't? Why not?"_

"_Well it's just so metaphorical, you know! It's too complex, just for the sake of being complex. Things don't have to be complex to be good! Simple things are good too!"_

"_But with complicated themes and metaphors, people can glean their own meaning from a poem, it leaves it open to interpretation."_

"_But-"_

"_Well, I think they can both be good!"_

_We all looked round in surprise as Sayori butted in._

"_Well, long poems can make the reader create their own ideas, and draw their own conclusions from them. But simpler poems can make you feel something really specific that the writer wants them to feel."_

_And that was when I realised that Sayori was perfect for being the Vice President, wither her natural ability to solve conflicts._

"And after that, we came together almost every day, just to talk about books and poems and stuff."

"And what did you do Monika? In the game you were always so...passive."

"Well, I usually helped out with administration stuff, like making posters, and dealing with the student council. They were a handful let me tell you. But i kept doing it because I liked the literature club. It was nice to see them every week.

"Wow. You know Monika, you're such a helpful, nice person, you know that?. I really don't deserve you."

"You… You're right. You don't."

I laugh "Wait a minute, isn't this the part where you're supposed to say that I do deserve you?" I look round at her, and I'm shocked to see that she's crying her eyes out.

"You don't deserve me Euan! You've been so kind and helpful to me these past few days! You went to all the trouble of setting up this date today, you've been keeping me a secret from everyone for this whole time, you even missed going out with your friends because of me. And I've done nothing for you! I haven't changed! In the game, I killed all the other girls just so that I could be with you, and I haven't changed! I'm still just being horrible and selfish! I don't deserve to be with you Euan! You need someone who can make you happy and who can make your life better. Not someone like me, who will just cling to you like a leech and drag you down! I've done nothing for you, but you've done everything for me!"

I'm stunned by her words. I thought she had moved past what had happened in the game. I suppose I was wrong - she's still trapped in the past. It's tearing me apart, hearing her like this. I want to embrace her, but I can't. I want to say something to make her feel better, but I'm not a therapist.

"Monika, what are you talking about? You've been great, I've felt way better ever sin-"  
"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! I tried to be better, but even now, I still can't stop myself from being selfish. When you missed your friends yesterday… That was me! I stopped the phone from going off because… because I wanted to spend time with you! I just couldn't bear to be alone again. Don't you see? I'm so selfish that all I will do is ruin your life! You're so much better off without me!"

This confession makes me speechless. She did all that… for me?

"Monika…" I pick up my phone and look at her. Her eyes are covered and she's still sobbing. "Monika look at me." She opens her eyes and takes her hands away, although she's still crying.

"Don't you ever talk like that. The only thing you've done to hurt me in these past few days is talk like that, just now."

"But Euan, I ruined your friendship. I took you away from those who truly care about you."

"Yeah, you did. And that was definitely wrong of you. But you didn't do it to be mean to me. You didn't even do it because you were being selfish. You did it because you were 're not a horrible person Monika. You just have… what's it called... isolophobia. The fear of being alone. And I'm always gonna be here to help you with that."

"But Euan… I can't take you away from the rest of your life. I'm just going to ruin the relationships you have with others if you try to be with me. If you can never leave me alone, then you won't be able to be with anyone else. I can't do that to you. You need to be happy in your life, you _deserve _to be happy, and I… I can't give you that."

"Now you're the one who needs to stop talking like that. I told you earlier that I've never been out with a girl before, and I always wanted to, and now that I am, I love it. I love _you_ Monika, okay? So you don't need to worry about being alone, okay? It's just, well, a problem. All relationships have problems, right? So, this is just a problem that were gonna work on, and move past. And I'll be beside you the whole time."

"But Euan, I don't want you to sacrifice the lest of your life for me."

"But that's what I want to do. You deserve it Monika. Because I love you."

"You… You do? But… why?"

"Well, it's the same reasons that I told you a few days ago. Your eyes are hypnotically beautiful. Your hair is just,amazing. And you're a kind person, no matter what you think. And what you did yesterday, yeah that was bad. But everyone makes mistakes Monika. And how you're feeling about it right now shows what a good person you are."

Monika has stopped crying, but she is sitting on the floor, arms curled around her legs, and looking up at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back, home, okay?"


	9. CH9: Understanding

I open up the door.

"Hey Mai, it's me."

I dump my phone and the rest of my things in my room.

"Euan! You're back!" Mai walked out of her room, and I opened my door to greet her. "So how did it go? Was it all okay?"

"Well... Yeah. I think so."

"What do you mean "You think so"? Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah, we're gonna see each other again. And we exchanged phone numbers and stuff. So I suppose it went pretty well."

"That's great! Just as I expected from my little lovebird here!" She ruffled my hair as she smiled at me.

"Hey!" I grabbed her hand and pushed it away from me. "I'm not a dog you know!"

"Haha, alright, I'm sorry! So, what did you guys do? What did you talk about?"

"Well, we went to a bookshop first, where we read together for a bit. And then, we went out and had dinner. We just talked about things we liked and stuff. Out interests are really similar actually, which is nice."

"You went to a bookshop for your first date? That's so like you Euan."

"Well, we enjoyed it, and we like the same sort of books, so it was nice to read together."

"Hey, I'm not judging! As long as you both enjoyed it, that's what's important. So you went to dinner after that, right?"

"Well, kinda yeah. We got food, and took it to the park, and we ate there together while we talked. It was really nice."

"That sounds fun Euan!"

"Hehe, thanks Mai. I think I'm gonna go to bed now though, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, okay. Night then. And well done!"

"Thanks Mai. Goodnight."

After Mai leaves my room I close my door and take out my phone.

"Wow you're pretty good at that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, improvising. Being able to make a story up on the spot like that."

"Well… lying has always come kinda naturally to me. Although that sounds a little evil, now that I say it out loud."

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay."

"Hey Euan? Would you mind putting me back in your computer?"

"Of course not."

I plug my phone into my computer, and to my surprise, Monika appears there almost immediately.

"Woah! That was fast!"

"Well, I think that because I've been on the computer before, it's really simple to switch between them. See?" She switches again between my two devices and back almost instantly.

"Well that's good!"

Suddenly, Monika looked nervous, and brushes her hair behind her ear "So Euan, about earlier… I wanted to say sorry."

"I told you already Monika, it's alright. What you did was wrong, yes, but you weren't doing it for a selfish reason. Not really. You were scared, right? We all do dumb things when we're scared. Believe me, some of the things I've done because I was emotional would shock you to your core."

"Well, alright then. If you're sure."

"You know what Monika? I'm going out with my friends tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to come along?"

"Wait, really? I mean, that does sound nice, but I dunno… What are you doing?"

"Well, it's actually my friend's birthday. So, we're going to the cinema, then bowling, then to laser tag. And I am gonna destroy them. Well, at laser tag at least. I've not gone bowling in a while."

"I mean, I'd feel kinda weird sitting in your pocket while you were out with your friends."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have to be away from me for the day. Also, if you were ever feeling scared or alone, you could tell me somehow, and I could just step out and make sure you're feeling okay."

"Yeah… I suppose so. Thanks for being so thoughtful Euan."

"It's nothing. Tell you what, Monika, I'm gonna put on my headphones."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's like we're closer, you know? It's a bit more intimate."

"Really?"

"As I place my headphones over my ears, I close my eyes."

"Euan? What is it?"

"It's just, like this… it sounds like you're right next to me."

"Oh… right. That's nice. You know, your voice sounds better too. It's clearer with your microphone."

Suddenly, Monika speaks out.

"Euan… can you help me?"

I open my eyes to look at her "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like you said, I'm… I'm just so scared of being alone." Monika's voice is quavering, but her gaze is strong. "I can't get rid of the idea that… that you want to leave me. I know it sounds stupid but it's like...like there's another me inside my brain. And it keeps telling me how you don't love me, how you want to leave me. Even when I feel happy, and we have happy moments together, it's there. Telling me how you're just here because you pity me. How you still hate me for what I did during the game. Even now I can hear it. It's telling me that you'll want to leave me alone for telling you this, that you're going to reveal your true feelings. But I'm not gonna let that voice control me anymore. I let it tell me what to do for the entire game. You _do _love me, I know it… right?" Her voice has gotten slowly more high-pitched and nervous as she's spoken, and her eyes are fearful.

"Yes Monika. I love you. I will always love you. I'm never going to leave you. I never want to leave you, and I never want you to leave me. I'm not saying that because I'm just being nice. And there's no way in hell I'm lying to you. Do you remember what I said a few days ago?"

"W-what? No, what was it?"

"I'm yours, and you're mine. Now, and forever. So don't you ever forget that, okay? Whenever that… person in your head tries to tell you otherwise, you remember that."

"O-okay, thanks Euan."

Suddenly, I have an idea. "Hey Monika, would you like… a hug?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… tell you what, I'll just show you." And I wrapped my arms around my computer monitor.

"Oh! Euan..."

"Sorry, guess I look kinda stupid now, right?" I start to move back, but Monika speaks out.

"No! Just… stay like this for a bit. You surprised me, that's all."

"Okay." I lean forward again, and Monika sighs, smiling.

"Ahhh... this is nice. I can almost feel your warmth against me. It's like your love is diffusing through the screen into me."

"Ha, maybe we should do this more often?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

I pull back, and hold my hand against Monika's once again.

"I love you Euan."

"I love you Monika. Now, and forever."

"Euan… What the hell is going on?"

And, I look behind me, to see my friend Luke standing there, framed in the doorway, a scared expression on his face.


	10. CH10: Surprise

I stare at my friend, as his gaze flicks between me and Monika. I break the deafening silence.

"Luke… Uh… How did you get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in."

"Right… So why are you here?"

Well, you've not been talking the past few days, and I was worried. So, I came to make sure you were okay. But I didn't expect… this."

I try to act dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Euan. I can see that you're talking to Monika. I just can't tell why. Or how."

I sigh. "Alright close the door."

"Why?"

"Mai doesn't know about this, and I'd rather keep it that way."

As Luke closes the door, I take the headphones out of my computer.

"Monika, this is Luke. He's been my friend since high school, and we happened to go to the same University. Luke this is Monika." They stare at each other for a second

"How is this possible? How did it happen?"

"Well… I'm not really sure. One day she just kinda… came to life."

"I came to life because Euan loved me so much, and because he's such a good person."

Luke is shocked as he looks at Monika, never having heard her speak before. I'm surprised with how forward Minika is - I expected her to be more timid, meeting new people.

"Right… okay then. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I know. At this point, I just kind of accept it."

"Huh. So, I guess this is why you were away on Friday."

Monika looks down at her feet, so I speak up.

"I decided to stay home, so that Monika wouldn't be lonely. And, my phone was out of battery, so I didn't get your call."

"So are you.. Boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"Well...Yeah, I suppose we are."`

"Of course we are! I love Euan with all my heart, and he loves me too! Don't you, dear?"

"Well...Yeah, I do. Of course I do."

Luke, for his part, simply looks bewildered.

"Okay then. I guess I've seen weirder things in my life than someone being in love with an AI."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, right?" Monika asks, a little more aggressively than strictly necessary.

"No, I didn't mean that! It's just unusual, you know? I mean, AI's are a technology that barely exist, and now you're in a relationship with one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's kinda weird. But, somehow it works."

"How? It's not like you can really be together."

"It doesn't matter! Even though this screen separates us, we can still convey our love through it to each other!"

"Okay! I'm not judging. Just… observing."

Before anything else can happen between the two, I interject with something that has been weighing down my mind for a while.

"You know you can't tell _anyone _about this, right Luke?"

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean _**anyone**_. Not your roommates and certainly not the others, okay?"

"… Well, Yeah okay."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I do. I won't tell anybody about this."

"Good."

"Okay then… So are you coming to Matt's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there. But… Monika will be too."

"Wait, what? How the hell is that going to work?"

"Don't worry about that. But I'll definitely be there."

"Okay, good."

Luke stands there, looking awkward.

"Well, I guess that's me then. Good to see you Euan. And you Monika. Bye"

"See ya!"

"Goodbye."

As he leaves, I look around to ensure Mai isn't nearby, and close the front door behind him.

"Monika? Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I just feel like… I dunno, you were a bit overly defensive."

"Well, I just felt like he was being kinda judgemental of us, you know? What, was I being too mean?" Monika looks worried again.

"No, don't worry, you weren't being mean! It's just that you were a bit too… forward. I'm sure he's not judging us or anything. Luke's one of my best friends alright? He's a nice guy, he's not that kind of person."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just… don't be so worried about others. People are nice, you know?"

"Thanks Euan. Could you… give me a hug again?"

I give Monika a warm smile "I can _definitely _do that." I lean forward again.

"That's really nice, you know?" Says Monika, afterwards. "When you do it, it's like you're next to me."

"I know. That's why I do it too It's getting pretty late though, and I do need to be up early for tomorrow."

"Yeah of course. Would you like me to sing again?"

"That would be really nice actually. Thanks Monika. What would you want to sing?"

"Well, I was looking at some of the songs on your phone, and i picked out some nice ones. So I'll do those."

And once again, her voice rings quietly out of my computer, the most relaxing, soothing sound I can imagine. And she's singing one of my favourite songs.

"Wise men said… Only fools rush in… But I can't help, falling in love with you."

And once again, I fall asleep without any trouble

**AN: So, I know this chapter took way longer to come out than it should have, and I'm sorry. I'm currently finishing up my exams, and I need to do well to get into my preferred uni. So, I'm having to spend most of my time revising. But, I have some good news, and bad news on that point. The bad news is that the next chapter will probably take a bit longer as well, because I have 1 more exam to do. However, after I'm finished, I'll have tons of free time, so I should be able to write more, and faster, over the summer holidays, and during Uni. So, look forward to that. Thanks for being patient.**


	11. CH11: Birthday

**Warning - this chapter contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. You have been warned.**

I wake up by myself, and look at the clock beside my bed. It's 7:58 - I woke up just before my alarm, which is not uncommon. I seem to have a sixth sense for when it is, even if I'm sleeping.

I give a loud, long yawn as I speak. "Heeeyyyy Monika"

"Wow, you're up pretty early today."

"Well, we're doing a bunch of stuff. We don't want to be scrambling for time." I answer, as I begin changing out of my pyjamas. I look at Monika, and realise she's staring right at me as I take my shirt off.

"Uh, Monika… you know you don't have to watch me the whole time, right?"

"Of course I do. I simply choose to anyway." She replies, with a smug smile.

"Uh... well... I'm just gonna go over here..." I say, more embarrassed than I've ever been before. I move behind my bed so that Monika can't see anything too revealing, and finish changing into my clothes.

"Well, I'm feeling adventurous today. Let's cook something " I say to myself. I decide to take some of the bacon I have, and make some bacon sandwiches. When I'm back in my room, I see that it's only 8:20, so I have time before I meet with my friends.

"You want to watch something before we get going Monika?"

"Okay, sounds good. Can we watch more Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Sure, why not."

During the episode however, it's interrupted.

"Euan?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I say, pausing the episode.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come with you today?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you know, it's just that this is meant to be a day for you and your friends, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Don't worry about that Monika. Firstly, I'm sure you're not going to be a burden or anything like that. Secondly, you're my girlfriend. Making space for you is part of the job description."

"O-okay. Thanks."

"No problem." I say, smiling, and start the episode again.

As it finishes, I get up. "Well, time to go. You want to get into the phone?"

"Sure." She replies, disappearing from my screen and onto my phone.

"Okay, let's go. See you Mai!" I shout behind me as I leave.

"See you!"

We're meeting at Luke's because his flat is closest to the city centre, and it only takes me about 5 minutes to get there. I knock on the door, and it's opened almost immediately, by Matt himself.

"Hey, Euan! Nice to see you, stranger!"

"Haha, I know, I know, I'm sorry! I was feeling really bad, and didn't want to give you guys a stomach bug, so I stayed home. Also, my phone had no battery, so I couldn't tell you."

"Yeah, no problem. Come in!"

I enter Luke's flat, and place my gift on the dining table next to the others. I enter the living room, and see they're already there, playing Mortal Kombat. I enter just in time to see Sam slice Luke in half with his own frozen blood.

"Awwww, _brutal._" I interject, as Luke sighs in defeat.

"Euan hey!"

"Hey guys! You ready to get going?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you."

They both stand up, and grab coats as Matt wanders in.

"Actually, wait up guys! We need to let Matt open his presents first." Sam shouts out, before we can go.

"Good point."

Luckily, we all ended up getting him different things. I got him a new, intricate watch, as he lost his a month ago. Luke bought him a new pair of trainers, covered with pictures of his favourite characters, and Sam bought a number of interesting books on physics, all of which he seemed to enjoy.

"Right, well, let's get going." Matt said, rocking his new shoes and watch.

Our screening of Avengers was in a while, so we didn't need to rush too much, allowing us to go to the shops first. Luckily, we were able to bring food into the cinema with us. However, this led to a number of arguments between us about what to bring with us - We all liked different things, after all. Like usual, we ended up getting things for ourselves, even though we knew this would lead to us having way too much food left over. However, as we gave our tickets to the cashier, complications arose.

"Your phones please?"

"What?" I replied, being gripped by fear.

"New rules, sorry guys. People have been recording things recently, so upper management have made this new rule. So, I've gotta take them. Don't worry, they'll be kept safe, and if they're lost, you'll get repaid for them."

The others hand over their phones with little resistance, but I'm more worried. I look at Luke, and he seems to understand.

"Are you sure these are gonna be safe? My phone is very… important to me."

"Look, they're kept in a locked safe, specific to the screen you're in, and attached to your seat number. We're being careful, so nobody else can take your phone. It's gonna be fine."

"Okay, here you go." I say, tentatively handing over my phone.

We all go to the bathroom before the movie, and then take our seats after arranging our snacks around us.

*3 hours later*

"Well I don't care what happens now, Loki's back! Best character in the MCU, and we're gonna get more of him!" We're all filled with energy after seeing the movie, and I have to prevent myself from shouting.

"We just saw 2 characters emotionally die on screen after 10 years of movies with them, and all you care about is Loki?"

"Hey, we all have different favourite characters, and I like Loki. You know, he's the survivalist. The true chaotic neutral, always looking after his own skin, as shown here. Cap and Stark are cool, don't get me wrong, but Loki is on a whole other level."

We pick up our belongings as we leave, and I'm relieved to see that my phone is safe.

"Yeah, perhaps. Hold on, I gotta go to the toilet." Says Matt

"And me." Sam says, following him into the bathroom.

When they've gone in however, Luke talks to me.

"Hey, Euan. I wanted to talk to you."

I frown "What is it?"

"It's about Monika… I just don't know if she's good for you."

Immediately, I'm defensive "What are you talking about?"

"I just think that she's… taking you away from the others in your life. I mean, you met her what, a few days ago, and since then, we've not seen you. It's like she-"

"No, Luke, she's not. I love Monika, and because of that, I spend time with her. If that means I can't spend as much time with you guys, then that might just have to happen."

"But you've known her for under a week, and she's already taking your time. Don't you feel like she's just using you? Like, on Friday, you missed out with us for the first time ever, for her. It's like she manipulated you into being with her."

"For God's sake Luke, no! She's a good person, alright? She's not like in the game, where she was evil, she's an actual person now, okay? Why don't you get that?"

Luke opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, the others leave the bathroom, interrupting our conversation.

"Right, let's get going then, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say, leaving Luke behind.

We go to a nearby restaurant for lunch, and afterwards head to the bowling range next to it.

"Well, time to come last."

Matt looks at me in surprise "What do you mean?"

"I've not gone bowling in years, and I basically suck at it."

"Sweet, one less opponent to worry about."

"Oh, thanks for the encouragement man."

"I'm looking to win man. If that means I have to be ruthless, so be it."

"Well, you're first up, so good luck."

"Here we go, starting off strong!"

Surprisingly, Matt begins with a spare, pushing him ahead. However, as I take my bowl, my phone rings, with no caller ID.

"Woah, a strike! So much for being awful."

"I'm telling you, that's a complete fluke. I gotta take this, hold on."

I back off, and answer my phone as the others take their shots.

"Hello? Monika, is that you?"

"Hey Euan. Yeah, it's me."

"What is it?"

"I… Just wanted to talk to you. I was feeling sort of lonely. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good now, thanks. Are you having fun?"

"Definitely. I enjoy going out with my friends, you know. But I also miss talking to you, so this is nice too."

"Thanks… but you should probably get back to them."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be too much longer though, and then we'll get back home."

"Ok, it's no problem. Have fun."

"I will. See you soon Monika."

"Bye."

It's my turn again as I get back to the alley, and I grab a ball from the rack.

"Aaaand, off she goes… oh. That's fun."

Sam's commentary was correct. I'd got a split. The only way to succeed from here was to hit the outside of one pin so hard it flew across the gap, and knocked over the other. I'd never done it before. However, there was no reason not to try. With a deep breath, I cast the ball down the aisle. It was exactly on target… and

_**Clunk**_

The ball fell into the gutter centimetres before the pin, missing them both entirely.

"Ah well, perhaps next time." Sam consoles me, picking the ball up for his turn.

Most of my turns ended similarly, with me averaging around 7 points, and securing last place, as I expected, although I wasn't too disappointed, as I was able to beat my personal best. In the end however, it came down to one final shot to separate Sam and Luke.

Luke went first, and was surprisingly able to get a strike in the stressful time. Matt needed to equal him to stand a chance at victory.

"Here we go." Matt threw his ball straight down the centre, at a blistering speed. It looked as though it was going to be perfect. 9 were knocked down, with the final right side pin wobbling as though it were only centimetres from falling.

"Come ON!" Luke shouted, even trying to blow over the pin from metres away.

"Hey! No outside interference!" Matt grinned. Lady luck however, didn't appear to be on Luke's side that day, as the pin settled back into a standing position.

"Bad luck man. But I am the birthday boy after all, so it's only natural."

"Yeah yeah, well done." Luke groaned, hitting the pin with his second bowl to score a spare.

Matt was able to win over Luke, with a ten point lead, with sam in third, and myself close behind him in fourth.

"Well, now it's time for laser tag." I say, cracking my knuckles with a grin.

"Someone looks excited."

"Well, I've not done this in ages, and it's loads of fun, you know?"

This was an utter lie. I went to laser tag once every few months, and had kept my skills sharp for the last few years. However, the others didn't know this, which would allow me to absolutely destroy them. It was going to be fun.

We all placed our belongings inside lockers, and entered the arena. Having been here before, I already knew the best spot - halfway up one of the sets of stairs to the second level, at the corner, the wall was the perfect height, allowing you a perfect view of the battlefield to take shots at everybody below you, while avoiding those above you on the second floor. So, as soon as the lights were turned off, I immediately made my way to that position, and scanned the battlefield.

We had 20 minutes in the arena, meaning I'd likely only have to move once or twice, to prevent my position being known to the others. However, before we started, I immediately recognised a problem - there was a birthday party here. This meant there was a dramatically increased number of people to deal with, making it harder to focus down my friends. On the flipside however, it also meant they would find it hard to locate me.

After I crouched down, it took me a few minutes to find any of them. However, I soon realised that Sam and Luke were moving together, back to back, guns raised. Not a bad plan if you encountered someone round a corner, but it left you very vulnerable to a sniper strategy, like mine. I smiled as I took them both out, and they tried to move to cover, unable to tell where the shots were coming from. However, after a few shots, Sam saw me, and pointed me out to Luke. I smiled, and gave them a wave, before I ducked down below the wall, to avoid their counter-fire. I slowly crawled along the ground, ensuring no point of my vest poked above the wall, leaving me vulnerable. At this point, I changed my strategy - the best defence, was a good offence. I hadn't seen Matt yet, so it was likely he had adopted a similar strategy to me - hanging back and firing from afar. So, I went out to hunt him down. Luckily, my genes had awarded me one thing that was far above average - a lightning fast reaction time, allowing me to beat most people to the trigger when I encountered them around a wall. I was even able to beat Luke and Sam to the punch when I encountered them. "Wow, nice strategy, camper." Sam commented, as I passed by them.

"If it wins, it's a fair strategy. You just sound like sore losers to me." I retorted, with an evil smirk on my face. Eventually, I found Matt - he was in one of the corners of the second floor, firing at those who passed through the small gaps in the walls. We saw each other at the exact same time and fired, before both hiding behind cover. Even in this situation, I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong Mcfly? Chicken?" I called out, with a grin.

"I could ask you the same question!" Matt shouted back. I glanced at my watch. - we only had about a minute left - I needed to get him now. Judging by the sound of his voice, Matt hadn't moved, like I expected. That had always been his preferred strategy in any situation, whether it be a video game or real life - to let others come to him, allowing himself to control the battle. At this point, it would end in a stalemate - neither of us wanted to approach the other, for fear of being hit, so we would simply stick to where we were, until time ran out. However, there was one thing he hadn't accounted for. You weren't allowed to climb on top of things, so Matt would only be watching the entrances to his little hidey-hole. But, I wasn't quite tall enough to see over the walls, only reach over with my gun. However, I knew this course like the back of my hand. So, judging Matt's position in my mind, I reached over the wall, and fired down on him. I heard an angry and disappointed "What?", and not ten seconds later, the time ended. We all convened outside as we hung up our guns and collected our valuables back. All of them looked slightly annoyed at me.

"Alright Euan, I have a bone to pick with you." Matt said, after we left.

"Oh yes? Whatever could that be, my friend." I said, with the most innocent look I could muster.

"You said that you never did laser tag, but you destroyed all of us there. You beat the guy in second place by over 20 points!"

"Oh, so I did. I seem to have forgotten the fact that I attend there rather often, and as such, have the skills necessary to crush the three of you into the dirt. How forgetful of me. Ah well."

Matt sighed, but with a small smile on his face. "Well, I guess it's only fair, after I flattened you at bowling earlier, you get to flatten us at laser tag. I'll be ready for you next time though."

"I'm counting on it."

"Well, I think that's us. Thanks for today guys, it was really awesome. See you guys."

We all said goodbye, and went our separate ways.

I got on the bus taking me back home, and on the way, took out my phone, and spoke quietly into it. "Hey Monika. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine." However, something feels off about her tone to me.

"Monika? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. What do you mean?"

"Monika, I can tell you're not feeling okay. What is it?"

"It...it's nothing."

But I can tell she's hiding something from me, and I need to find out what it is.

**AN: So yeah, this took way longer to come out than it really had any reason to. I actually planned to finish it last week, but a bunch of other things came up, and I kept delaying it, so I'm sorry for that. However, as a thank you to you guys for your patience, I wrote an extra-long chapter for you guys, so I hope that's an acceptable apology. Now however, I should be able to get back to my normal timing of about one chapter a week. Thanks.**


	12. CH12: Humanity

As I re-enter the flat, I keep an eye on Monika. She looks very down, and I'm worried about her. On my door I recognise Mai's handwriting on a post-it note.

_Away at BF's, should be back in a few days._

"I suppose we have the place to ourselves, huh Monika?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

I notice Monika's depressed tone. Plugging the phone back into my computer, I wait for her to move back into my computer.

"Monika, I need you to tell me what's wrong. I know you're not feeling right."

Monika looks at me, still looking rather depressed.

"I just don't know if I'm good for you Euan."

"Monika, I told you about this!" I speak firmly, but kindly "I need to spend time with you, just like with my friends. By being together, we're both happier. What is it that-" And suddenly, I realise. When Luke complained to me about Monika, my phone was in my pocket, which meant Monika heard him.

"Hey, Monika. You don't need to worry about what Luke said."

She looks at me, surprised.

"Well… I just... feel like he's right."

"Just remember what I told you yesterday. I'll always love you Monika, and I love spending time with you."

"Right."

However, I can see that Monika still isn't feeling much better. So, I decide to kick things up a notch. Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all.

"You know Monika, If you were real, I'd love to propose to you."

"What…? What do you mean?" Monika's eyes go wide and she blushes.

"Just what I said, Monika" I say, smiling, "You're the girl I want to marry. Even if it's impossible."

"B-but… I-"

"No buts. If you come out of that computer, I'm gonna get you a ring to match this one, and we're gonna get some people to carry them down the alter to us, okay?"

"Okay Euan." Monika says, looking down with a small smile.

"See, there you go. Now you have your smile back."

She gives a small laugh, and her smile grows. "Right. Thanks Euan"

"See? Don't you realise? We're meant to be together, forever. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You're mine, and I'm yours. Now, and forever."

"Yeah, That's right." I yawn loudly, and look at the time. Even though it's not that late, I got up early. However, I don't want to go to sleep before I have dinner. Luckily, I have one ready meal left, so I'm able to quickly microwave and eat it.

"I'm just gonna go to bed, are you okay with that Monika?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I have another song though, if you want?"

"Really? You know Monika, you're really outperforming yourself with these songs. You know, Usually, it takes me ages to get to sleep. But when you're there, I always get there much quicker. I've also not had any sort of bad dreams recently. I never believed in the power of music until now, but maybe I was too cynical."

"Well, it's no problem. I couldn't just do nothing for the whole day."

"Thanks Monika."

And, as I expected, she's barely able to reach the chorus before I'm mostly unconscious.

"I hate love songs… But I love you."

As I wake up, I realise that it's the week, and so I need to go back to my classes.

"Oh, Good morning Euan. Did you sleep well?."

"Hey Monika. I was fine, all thanks to you. But I do need to get going soon."

Looking at the time, I don't have too long before I need to go. So, I quickly make some toast before I go out.

"Thanks for last night Euan. You made me feel much better."

"Oh… right. Well, that's just my job, right? As your boyfriend, I need to look after you, you know?"

"Yeah… but you're really good at it.I'm always being so pessimistic, and you help to, you know… bring me back up about it all. About life in general."

"Well… I just do my best to make you feel better. It's just right. You always help me to feel happier too, so I'm just returning the favour."

"Okay then. Bye Euan."

"See you in a bit."

On the way to my class however, I notice a jewellery shop on the way. Suddenly, an idea lights up my brain. Luckily, they open early, and I walk in.

"Hello young sir. It's not often we see someone your age in here."

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't. I was just wondering if you did custom orders?"

"Indeed we do, although we would need some time to complete it depending on what is was you wanted. However, since you're here at a rather dry time for us, it wouldn't be too long. If you ordered it just now, we might be able to get it for you today."

"Right, fantastic. So, would you be able to do this, and how much would it cost?" I ask, telling him my order.

"Yes, that would certainly be possible. It would cost you £275, and we could have it completed for 3:00 PM tonight. Would that be acceptable?"

I go over it in my mind. £275 in the realm of things, isn't too much. I have a source of money, in the form of my job, and a lot of money backed up. And this is for Monika. People spend a lot of money of their significant others, right?

"That sounds very reasonable to me, Thanks very much." I reply. He shakes my hand, and I bring out my card to pay for it.  
"Thank you very much sir. That should be ready for you by tonight."

I leave, feeling satisfied with my purchase. I'm sure Monika will love it.

**A few hours later**

"You're back quite late today" Monika says to me, as I walk back into the flat.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I was out picking something up."

"Oh? What was it?"

"I'll show you."

I take what I ordered from the jewelry shop out of my backpack, and open the box it came in.

"Monika, I wanted to really show you how much I love you. And I thought about how I said I'd like to marry you yesterday, even if it's impossible. So, I got this for us." And I show her. It's a simple gold ring, but with words engraved on it: "I'm yours, and you're mine" on the outside, and "Monika and Euan" on the inside.

"Euan… Oh my goodness..." I see that Monika looks overcome with emotion. She's crying, even while she's smiling.

"Are you alright Monika?"

She looks at me, with a smile on her face. "You know. I never understood people being so happy they cried tears of joy before. But now… now I do. These are tears of happiness Euan. It's so… beautiful."

I smile at her, and suddenly realise that I'm tearing up as well. "I know you can't wear this Monika. So, I'm gonna wear it all the time, and it'll remind me of you. It's like an engagement ring. Now do you understand Monika? I'm always going to love you."

"You know Euan, for the first time in my memory, those voices… They're completely gone. Nothing is trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore. I feel… whole again."

I place the ring on my right ring finger, and reach out my hand to touch the screen. Monika copies me, and the moment her hand touches mine…

She disappears.


	13. CH13: Love

I stare at the empty room, happiness instantly changing to fear.

"Monika?" I almost whisper. "Monika?" The 'eternity room' is completely empty, with a chair placed where Monika had been sitting.

"Monika please… I still need you." I'm almost crying, my voice is shaky and breathing fast.

But before I can say anything more, I hear a soft _fwump _sound from my bed behind me.

And I turn to see… her.

Monika was sitting down on the bed, looking confused, and staring at her hands. I couldn't believe she was there. This had to be some mirage, created by my mind to stop me from going insane. I slowly walk towards her, as she looks up.

"Monika,,,?" I reach out my hand, and brush it to her face. Her skin was perfectly smooth, like glass. And suddenly, out of nowhere, she launches herself forward, stumbling towards me, and wraps her arms around me. I instinctively hug her, clutching my arms around her back.

"Euan!" I can feel tears wetting my shirt, and hear her sobs as she leans her head on my chest.

"Hey Monika, It's okay. I'm here now." I'm crying too, my tears making the shoulder of Monika's uniform damp.

"I w-was in the void again, like when th-the game was closed. The endless noise and lights, it was like hell. I was so s-scared that I'd never escape." Monika's voice is fearful and racked with her sobs.

"You don't ever have to worry about that ever again. You're here now, finally. We're together, forever. And I'll never let you be alone."

Monika is hugging me so hard it's almost sore, but I don't care. I'm happy to just be able to be this close to her. Our tears subside, and we simply stand there, resting in each other's arms for a while, as though we were reassuring each other that we were real. I'm more content than I've ever been before, listening to Monika's breathing, feeling her heart beat against my chest, her hair falling over my torso. Eventually, after what must have been at least 5 minutes, I step back, and we stare directly into each other's eyes, both red from our crying. We're within an inch of each others' height.

"So, you're finally here." She smiles in response.

"Yeah. We finally get to be together, for real now."

"What happened? From what I saw, you just... disappeared, and reappeared here."

"Well, from my perspective, when we touched, it was like I got… pulled backwards by some sort of force." and then I was sent into the void again. For a few minutes, it was like I was falling in there, with the endless bombardment to my senses. I was so scared I'd just be there, alone, forever. But then I just... fell into here. And … yeah."

"Well hey, now you're here. And I promise that you're never gonna have to worry about being alone ever again. I'm gonna stay by your side forever, and we can always be together."

Monika gave a small chuckle. "You know, you sounded really cheesy there."

"Yeah, I suppose I did. But I meant it."  
"I know you did. So thanks Euan. I love you." She whispers to me.

And slowly, she wraps her hands round my neck, and pulls me forward. Surprised, I shout out.

"What? - Monika are you sure-"

"Shhhhhhh."

She places a finger on my lips, silencing me. She leans in again, and I go with it. And finally, after over twenty years of waiting, I'm given my first kiss.

There was nothing that could have quite prepared me for what my first kiss was like. All of the books I'd read and shows I'd seen weren't accurate in how they portrayed it. Time didn't stop around me, and the world didn't fade away. However, none of it seemed to matter. I ignored everything else, and though of just Monika, as our lips pressed softly together. I could see every inch of Monika's perfect green eyes, and I could see her smiling through them. Her hands were resting on my back, and I move mine through her hair, which is just as smooth as I had imagined. Our kiss felt like the most important thing in all of human history. Everything that had ever happened, it had all just been building up to this moment. It was as though all of reality had convened so that this kiss could happen. Neither of us got too adventurous, rather we simply stayed like that, with closed lips and open eyes, resting against one another. We backed up simultaneously, and I realised that i was blusing the whole time.

"You know, explaining this to everyone is gonna be practically impossible."

Monika's smile doesn't fade at all. "So logical, like always. But I don't wanna think about that right now. Let's just push all that aside, and enjoy our time together." She takes my hands, and holds them in hers. Her soft, warm hands feel amazing around my always cold ones.

"Yeah, okay."

We kiss again, and although it's short, there's a little more passion in it, as Monika's tounge presses lightly against my lips.

I look at her, lost for ideas. "So... now what?"

"Well, that was pretty enjoyable. I want to do more of that." Monika giggles, and gives me a small peck on my lips again.

I blush, but manage to keep my composure.

"Well… now we can do whatever we want, right?"

"Yeah I suppose. But… now you mention it… I don't really feel very good."

"Wait really? What do you mean?"

"Well, I just feel a bit sick."

"Well, where is it? Do you have a headache?"

"No it's here, in my stomach. I feel sort of… I dunno how to describe it. It's like I'm empty."

"Huh, that's kinda weird. I'm not too sure what-" And suddenly I realise what Monika is talking about, and I start laughing.

"Euan? What is it?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I chuckle, subsiding my laughter. "It's just because… Monika, you're not sick. You're hungry."

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've never had to eat anything before. I mean, you didn't have to eat or anything when you were in the computer. In fact, did you ever eat anything at all? I thought you said that you were a vegetarian?"

"Well… not really. The bit about me being a vegetarian… That was really only part of the script. Now, I'm free to choose for myself, so I'm just gonna eat what I like. And the only thing I ever ate was those cupcakes… and they tasted like… nothing. Like air. "

"Well, I'm sure that this won't taste like that. I mean, it might be worse. But it won't be nothing, I can promise you that at least." Monika places her hand round my shoulder.

"Haha, I'm sure that It's fine. If it we make it together, then no matter how bad it is, I'll be able to taste the effort we put into it."

"Alright then, if you're sure. I'm definitely gonna need your help though."

"Of course! It'll be fun!"

So, we take out my cookbook once again, and start to plan out a meal.

**~1 hour later**

"You know, you were right. That was really fun." I say, sitting down with my burger we'd made.

"I know right? See, I told you it'd be good."

"Yeah. I really want to do that more."

"Of course. I'd love that too dear."

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"You know, if this is what a relationship is like, then it sounds pretty good to me." onika giggles a little in response.

" Hehe, You're right… but what you said earlier is still important. We're gonna somehow need to explain this to everyone… and it's not like I have parents, or a home… I don't even exist in this world, according to the government."

"But we can deal with it, it'll be okay. You're here now, so we're gonna make sure that everything goes fine."

"Right… but what can we do about it? I mean, I can't go to university or anything… I can't even get a bank account without some sort of documentation. We need a plan."

"Well, you're right… but for right now, I think we should just focus on introducing you to everyone. So, why don't you meet my other friends tomorrow? You know Luke already, but my other friends don't know about you."

"O-okay then. If you think it's a good idea."

"What? Are you worried about my friends? Look, I'll make sure they're all… respectful of us."

"But, what if they don't like how you've been spending so much time with me recently? I mean… You've not really been spending as much time with them recently."

"Well, then I'll make sure they know they just have to accept that. It's not like they're not my friends any more because of you, but… you're the most important person in my life now Monika. So, I want to make sure they know that I'm gonna be with you too."

"Okay… thanks dear."

"Hey, it's no problem. It's like I was saying earlier, I'm gonna be by your side forever."

Monika yawns loudly before she can answer, and I copy her.

"Wow, I'm really tired. Are you too Monika?"

"Well… I think so. I really need to close my eyes."

"Yeah, alright then, lets go to bed. I'm really tired too. I have some spare pyjamas you can use, then we can buy some clothes tomorrow, because I'll be free."

"Okay then. Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to be a… a burden to you or anything."

"Hey Monika, don't talk like that. You could never be a burden to me. You've brought me nothing but happiness since I met you, even before you woke up. So don't you ever think that, okay?"

"Right. Thanks Euan."

We leave our plates in the sink to do them tomorrow, and I give Monika some washed pyjamas she can wear for the night. Since we're practically the exact same size, they fit her well. I wait outside of my bedroom while she changes. However, before she finishes I realise something rather embarrassing.

"I'm done now. You can come in."

"Uh Monika… I just realised that…. I only have one bed. So… If maybe you want to sleep at one end, then-"

"What are you talking about? We're boyfriend and girlfriend now dear." She sits on the bed, and places two of my pillows next to each other, tapping the mattress beside her in an inviting manner.

"So, you can sleep next to me without any sort of embarrassment."

"Well… okay then… If you're sure it's okay."

"Haha… there you go being innocent again Euan. Don't worry about it. We can just do what makes us happy, right? We said that we were gonna take this relationship at our own pace. Well, this seems like a good step to me. Right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

I turn off the lights and get into bed, sliding next to Monika. Immediately, she moves right next to me, so that I can feel her body heat on my cold body.

"You're so cold Euan. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just always been like this, I suppose."

"Well, why don't I help you with that?" And Monika lies right next to me, giving me a sideways hug. I respond, sliding one arm under her, and wrap them to meet at her back.  
"I love you Euan. I love you so much."

"Now who's sounding cheesy?"

"Haha, I suppose so."

"Goodnight dear."  
"Yeah… goodnight dear."

And, with a last peck on Monika's lips, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N :Sooooo Yeah. You guys definitely deserve an explanation for why this one took so long to come out. And I'll be completely honest, it's my fault completely. Partly, it's because I'm on holiday, and so I had a few days of travelling with little time to edit. However, the main reason is simply that I wasn't giving this as much time as it deserved. Don't worry, I'm not losing my enthusiasm or anything, but I just had other things that drew my attention away. So, I'd like to give you guys an apology, not just for this chapter, but the other ones that took longer than they had any right to. I want to promise to you guys, I'm never going to abandon this fanfic, for whatever reason, so even when I take big breaks like this one, know that I'll always be getting bak to it. Now that's done, I'd like to make sure you guys know I care, by making sure the next few chapters come out in a more proper time frame. I won't make any promises, because I don't want to break them, but it definitely won't take nearly as long as this one did. So, sorry once again, and look forward to the next few chapters coming out quicker. Thanks for being so patient, your guilty author**


	14. CH14: Meeting

I wake up, and Monika is still sleeping next to me. I usually move around lots in my sleep, but I'm still in the same position as when I went to sleep, with both of our arms wrapped around each other. I gently get out of bed, as so not to disturb her, and go to the kitchen. Breakfast is a meal I'm actually fairly skilled at, as it usually just includes frying things. I look through the fridge, trying to discern what Monika would like. I pick out some bacon, and begin preparing some bacon sandwiches. I'm nearly done, when Monika walks through, still wearing my pyjamas.

"Wait, Euan - what are you doing?"

"Hey, good morning Monika. Well, I was just making some stuff for breakfast."

"But… You're doing it all by yourself?"

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up, did I? Don't worry, It's not too much work."

"Okay. What are you making?"

"Well, I made some bacon sandwiches." As I say this, I begin taking the finished bacon out of the pan, and placing it on the bread.

"There we go. Enjoy. Hopefully."

I give one to Monika, and take the other for myself.

"Woah, these are amazing!" Monika seems surprised at how good they are.

"Well, I did try my hardest. For you, you know."

"I mean, I can tell that you tried really hard to make this… so of course It's gonna be good. Like I said last night, no matter how you prepared these, I can taste how much love and effort is in them. And that's all I need."

"Well, Thanks Monika. That means a lot coming from you."

After we're finished, we clean up all the dishes, including the ones from last night. Usually, I would just use the dishwasher, but it feels like a nice bonding experience, for us to be able to do this together, and there's not very many to do anyway.

"So, are you ready to meet my friends?"

"Uh… I think so..."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna be behind you the whole time. I'll make sure that everything goes fine, alright? And then after a bit, we can go out and get some clothes for you, okay?"

"Thanks a lot Euan."

"It's fine. It's just what you deserve, after everything you've done for me."

"Well… shall we go then?"

We all planned to meet fairly early today, so that we could play together on LAN. On the way, I tell monika about my friends - Luke, who she already met, and was likely rather wary of due to his untrusting nature, Sam, who was always pretty laid back and not that talkative, And Matt, who was probably the friendliest of us, and had had a girlfriend before, due to being a year older than the rest of us. We walk to Luke's flat, where we normally convene, and I knock on the door. At this point, Monika seems to be really nervous. Her breathing is deep and fast, and she's almost hiding behind me. I reassure her once more, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if you're not feeling up to it, we can do it some other time you know Monika."

"No, no, I'm alright lets… let's do this."

"Alright then, if you're sure?"

"Yeah I am. Just promise me that you'll stay beside me the entire time."

"Of course Monika. I'll always be beside you to support you."

And so, I knock on the door, and wait for it to be opened.

"Hey Euan! I… uh..."

"Hey Luke! Before you say anything, can we come in?"

"Um… yeah I… I suppose."

We walk into the centre of Luke's living room, with Luke closing the door behind us. Monika clutches my hand so tight it goes white.

"Hey guys."

The other two turn around, as Luke enters behind us. Matt looks fairly shocked by this development, whilst Sam seems more curious.

"So… I need to admit that… I've not been completely honest with you guys these past few days. So, I wanted to tell you why you haven't really seen me very much. And well… this is my girlfriend, Monika."

There's about a second of silence, where Monika's nervous breathing can be heard clearly. However, to my great surprise, Matt quickly gets up, and holds out his hand to Monika.

"It's very nice to meet you Monika. I'm Matthew, but everyone calls me Matt."

"Hi Matt. It's nice to meet you too."

Monika gingerly took Matt's hand, and gave him a short, small handshake, before letting go. Her voice is little more than a whisper.

"Okay, that's great and all, but how the hell is this possible?"

Sam shouts from his chair, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, uhhh..." He looked at Monika for confirmation, who gives the tiniest of nods.

"Right, this isn't gonna make much sense, so buckle up guys. Basically, just over a week ago, Monika came to life on my computer. We're not sure why and we're not sure how, but it happened, but it did. Then, just yesterday, she came out of the computer into reality. Honestly, that's it. I know it doesn't make any sense but… there you go."

"Right. Okay then. And, so you've been... spending time together recently?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you guys about. Monika is now my girlfriend, so I'm probably gonna be spending more time with her."

For the first time since we entered, Luke speaks up, with a slightly more aggressive tone than needed. Noticing this, Monika almost hides behind me, placing me inbetween her and Luke.

"You mean, at the detriment of us."

"Well, not exactly. Look, Monika is really important to me, but that doesn't mean that you guys are any less my friends, okay? Back me up here Matt, you've had a girlfriend before, right?"

"Yeah. Several, actually."

"And when you're together, she's the centre of your world, isn't she?"

"Well… yeah, basically. It's like, she's the most important thing to you."

"Right, So, that was what I was trying to tell you guys. I love Monika, and she's the most important person in the world to me. But you guys are still my best friends, and nothing will change that."

"Sounds good." I look round to see sam slumped down nonchalantly in his chair, his tone completely casual. In fact, he sounds like he doesn't even care.

Luke speaks up again. "So, are you gonna be with us today, or are you and Monika going out somewhere?"

"Well, uh, I planned to take Monika out shopping a bit later, but for now I can play with you guys. Sound fun?"

" 'K cool, let's get going."  
Once again, I'm surprised by how, well, unsurprised Sam is by all of this. He's sitting, staring at his computer like it's any other day.

"Well… alright. Monika, you know how to get back, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for you." Monika takes my keys and leaves, whilst I set up my computer in my spot.

"I'm happy for you Euan." Matt says, causing me to turn.

"Uhh… Well thanks man."

"No, really. She seems really great, and you guys look happy together. So, I'm happy for you."

So, we play fairly normally for a few hours, until I have to go.

"Right, see you guys, I'm off."

"Have fun!"

I walk back into the flat, and knock on the door.

"Hey Monika, You there?"

After a few seconds, the door opens, and I see a beaming Monika.

"Hi Euan."

"Wow, you're pretty… upbeat."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's gonna be fun! Plus, when I saw your friends earlier they were really… nice."

"Well yeah, I told you! I think Luke should… come round though. I think he's just a bit… surprised at how sudden it is."

"It's okay… Let's just get going."

We end up going to the centre of town, and wondering around for a while. Since neither of us have ever been shopping before, it takes a while till we find somewhere that looks nice.

"Okay, let's go."

Monika bounds into the shop, much faster than me, and immediately starts picking clothes off the rails like crazy.

"Remember, you're probably gonna want to try all of those on first, to make sure they fit really well, so you might not have time if you pick too many."

"I know, but I don't want to hold back, do I? It's my first time ever shopping, I'm gonna have fun. Oh but..." Monika's hand drop, and she looks sombreley at me.

"You're paying for this stuff right?"

I realise what she's thinking.

"Monika, that's not a reason to hold back! I have enough money to buy whatever you want, okay?"

"But, that doesn't mean that I should just fritter it away."

"Monika, spending money on you makes me happy okay? And you deserve it, one hundred percent."

I walk up to her and hug my arms round her shoulders.

"You're an absolutely amazing person Monika, and you deserve all the things I could possibly hope to give you."

She laughs a little

"Haha, okay Euan."

I'm entranced by each piece she puts on, and end up saying yes to everything she wears, whether it be shirts, jeans, dresses or skirts. However, when she starts moving on to summer clothes, I start to feel more awkward. Eventually, she comes out wearing a pastel-yellow dress, which covers surprisingly little.

"So? What do you think about this one?"

"Well, uh it's very… uh..." I go slightly pink at the idea of Monika wearing something so risque.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I just don't like the idea of everyone… looking at you if you wear something so… revealing."

Monika is silent for a second, before she bursts out giggling for a few seconds.

"Oh Euan, you're so… wholesome, you know that?"

"Well… what are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't care about other guys looking at me, okay? And you shouldn't either. After all, it's a bit greedy to keep me all to yourself like that." She playfully pokes my chest as she says so.

"Um… alright then. If… if you're sure."

We end up leaving the shops with a large number of bags weighing us down, and my wallet considerably lighter. At the supermarket as we leave, we walk past a jewelry store, and I see a necklace with a flawless green emerald at it's centre, surrounded by obsidian. It's exactly the colour of Monika's eyes. It stops me in my tracks, stunned by its beauty.

"Euan what are you-" Monika sees me, stopped, and realises what I'm looking at.

"Euan, no."

"Monika I-"

"_Euan. _Listen to me. I really love what you've done for me today alright? But I'm not gonna let you spend a fortune on that, okay?"

"But-"

"_No Euan. _Alright? Let's just get back."

I finally bow to Monika's opinion, and leave the necklace behind.

Back home, I take out my keys to open the door. It takes me a while to place the key in, as I have a slight headache. Eventually, we walk back inside, closing it behind us. However, before I can go to my room, we're interrupted by a tall, long-haired figure.

"Oh Hey Euan, goo-"

Mai is stunned out of talking in the middle of her sentence, as she sees Monika standing beside me. Monika again clutches my hand.

"Hey Mai! This is Monika, my girlfriend. I was just gonna let her stay for a few days, if that's okay?"

To her credit, Mai is mostly unfazed by this development.

"Hey Monika! It's really great to meet you! If you want to stay here, you can stay as long as you need, it's no problem." Mai says enthusiastically, offering her hand for Monika to shake

"Okay. Thank you." Monika replies in a small, shy voice, as she lightly shakes Mai's outstretched hand.

"Just don't take any of Mai's food in the fridge and you'll be fine." I interject, grinning.

"Haha, yeah, he's right there. Euan's told me quite a bit about you, you know. I have to say, you've found a very good man there. Hang on to him, and you won't regret it."

I go a little red as Monika smiles, and her voice gains more confidence.

"I know he is. I'm gonna hold onto him for as long as I can." She wraps an arm around my shoulder, causing me to blush more profusely.

"Good on you. You two just try and keep it down tonight okay? Have fun!" Mai says, with a rather evil smile as she walks back into her room.

"Wait, Mai no, You don't understand, we..." I try to call after her, but she's already gone. "Oh well. Shall we go back into the room then?"

"Yeah, okay."

We walk back into my room, and we start putting Monika's clothes away in some drawers. With both of us working, it doesn't take long, and we place all of her new things away. As we continue, my headache gets steadily worse.

"So, do you want to go make dinner now?"

I'm about to agree, before I suddenly feel light-headed and sick, almost like I'm drunk. I stumble forward, and almost smack into the door before Monika catches me.

"Euan! What's wrong?"

"Woah… Ugh, actually, I think I'm gonna just go to bed, I'm feeling awful."

"Are you sure? You don't think you should have some food or something?"

"I'll just grab some water."

I try to walk out the door, but end up tripping over my own feet, and Monika catches me again.

"You stay right here, I'll get it."

I fall onto the bed, not bothering to take off my clothes, as Monika walks out to the kitchen. She comes back with a large glass of water, which I lightly sip.  
"My god you're burning. I'll get something for it."  
She leaves, and almost immediately comes back with a wet cloth, which she lays over my head as I lie down and try to go to sleep.

"You don't want anything else?"

"No but… could you stay here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave your side."

Monika holds one of my hands in hers, and strokes the other through my hair, occasionally re-dampening the cloth. Very quickly, I fall asleep in her arms.

**AN: SO I tried to make this one longer to justify how long it took. I have a job now, so I'm trying to write around it, but this fic is likely coming to an end soonish. It's had a much longer life than the ideas I originally head, but I'm going to run out at some point, and I'd rather few good(ish) chapters than a bunch of bad ones. Thanks for being patient!**


	15. CH15: Sick

Waking, I slowly sit up with a groan. My head is aching, although not as badly as last night, and I'm completely parched. I fumble for the light switch on my bedside table, and turn it on. Looking at the clock, I realise it's 11:00 - far later than I'd normally wake up on a Monday like this. In fact, I'm gonna be late for class!

"Dammit!"

I throw my covers off, and start grabbing my laptop and bus pass, and I'm putting on a jumper when Monika walks through the door.

"Euan! What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to get to my lecture! You can come with me I guess, although I dunno how interest-"

"Euan, you should be in bed! You almost collapsed last night!"

"I'm fine now, honestly."  
"No, you're clearly not! Your face is pale, you're sweating awfully, and you're burning up."

"Well, I still need to go to uni, even if I'm sick. I can't miss it for just that."

Monika wraps her arms around me from behind, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Euan... You're always working so hard. You need to slow down sometimes. So If you won't do it for yourself… do it for me, okay?"

I stop, and drop the things in my hands.

"Well… I… Okay." I yawn loudly, and Monika guides me back to bed, and makes me lie down.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I mean, you kinda got it already. Although I'm feeling better than yesterday. It's probably nothing if I'm honest, I just have a bad cold or something. It just needs time really."

"Well, if you're sure… Just sit in bed for now, okay? I'm gonna grab something to eat, okay?"

I lie down, and Monika leaves. I realise she's already placed a glass of water next to the bed, which I grab and drink down in seconds flat.

A few minutes later, Monika walked in, carrying some cereal and a glass of milk, and a wet cloth on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, there's not really anything left in your fridge, so this was all I was able to make."

"Don't worry, that's my fault, not yours. Thanks a ton Monika"

She places them on my bedside, and then looks to be in thought. Suddenly, she grins, and grabs the spoon, and holds it up to my mouth.

"Say ahhh."

"Uh Monika…"

"Shhhhh. It'll be fun."

And Monika places the spoon in my mouth, and I blush embarrassedly as I allow her to feed me. After a few, Monika grins at me and curls her finger through my hair.

"Isn't this nice Euan?"

"Well… I guess so yeah. It is actually really nice. I kinda… like this."

"Well then. You'll need to do this to me some time. Now I'm jealous."

"Haha, okay. I'll look forward to that then."

Monika kept feeding me, and eventually the whole bowl was finished, which took a surprisingly long time considering how little was in there.

"There we go. Are you all full up now?" Monika said, patting my head whilst holding back a laugh.

"Hey… stop it." I said, embarrassed again.

"Oh yeah? Make me" she replied, giving me a small kiss on the forehead. "Hmm. You seem to have cooled down a bit, but you're still too hot." She placed the cool cloth on my head, and took the dishes away.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno… I don't usually just sit in bed when I'm sick, you know?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. To make sure you do what's good for you."

"Well, why don't you choose then? If you know what's best for me, you know?"

"No, it's fine, I'm pampering you, so you get to do everything you want to do today, okay? I'll do anything you want to, okay? If you wanna watch something, or read a book, or even just talk then that's what we'll do."

"Well, did you like that book we bought a few days ago? We could continue with that if you want, cause we never got a chance to read more of it. But only if you liked it too. You might be pampering me, but you need to enjoy it as well."

"Yeah of course! I loved it, so I'm totally happy to read more if that's what you want to do."

"Alright then, I'll get it."

I'd left the book on my desk when I'd gotten home that day, so I stretch over and grab it, and continue from where we left off.

The story is a rather traditional tale of being moved to another world, but with a large, cutesy romance plot which is almost as important as the main story. The boy falls for a girl who at first finds him bothersome, but slowly finds herself liking him also. We sit there for hours, Monika finding enjoyment in the voices I begin to give the characters. Occasionally, she leaves momentarily to get more water or to dampen the cloth. After an age, we reach the end of the book, with the two finally confessing to each other, and embracing.

"Awww… that was so nice."

"Yeah, I liked it too. I really hope there's a sequel or something. It was a bit of a dick move, to stop right after they actually go together. I wanna see them save the world together or something."

"Well, we'll have to look and see if there is a sequel and get it."

As I respond, I yawn loudly. I'm surprised at how tired I am, as it's not very late, looking at the clock - it's only about 7 O' clock.

"Yeah… That's a good idea."

"Oh… are you tired?"

"Only a little, it's okay."

"Well, hold on, I'm gonna go get some dinner."

"No, it's fine, I'm not that hungry,"

"Well, you need to eat if you're going to get better. So you don't have a choice. You're going to get better, and you're going to like it. I won't be long, okay?"

Monika leaves the room once again, leaving me alone. I grab my phone from my bedside table, and look up if there's a sequel to the book online. As it turns out, there's a whole series of over 10 books. I make a mental note to look for them next time we're at the bookshop, and lie back down, forcing myself to not fall asleep in my warm bedsheets. I can hear rather traditional sounds from the kitchen, and after only about 10 minutes, she returns with a small amount of rice, and slowly encourages me to eat it, despite my reluctance. After what feels like hours, I'm totally full, and can't keep my eyes open.

"Aww, are you tired? You go to sleep, okay? You need rest as well to get better."

"Yeah, I am kinda tired I guess."

"Okay, goodnight then my love."

"Goodnight."

And Monika turned out the lights and lay down next to me. I lay there for a while, constantly feeling an uncomfortable mix between hot and cold. The minutesticked on silently, as I tossed and turned, not wanting to wake Monika. Until, suddenly.

"Euan… can you not get to sleep?"

"No… I'm sorry Monika, did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry. But I can't sleep soundly until I know that you are. So..."

And as I lay there,she hugged me from behind. I felt her against my back. And somehow, she was… calming. And I lay down again, closed my eyes, and fell asleep, knowing she was there for me.

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting. The sun was barely above the horizon, and Monika was still sleeping, her arms around my stomach. I slowly extricated myself from her grip, and got out of bed, stretching. I felt much better - assumedly, my sickness had passed.

"Euan…? Where'd you go?"

"I'm just behind you."

"Oh! Are you feeling better?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm back to normal."

"Really? Let me see."

Monika gets up, and places her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm, well, you seem to be back to normal. Alright then, you're better."

"All thanks to you."

"Well, only because you deserve it love." Monika smiled, and gave me a small peck.

I thought about everything Monika had done for me. She had cared for me, made my meals, and even slept next to me, risking getting herself sick - all to make me better. She was so… selfless.

"Euan? Are you there? You're spacing out a bit."

"What…? Oh yeah, sorry. It's just… there's something I… need to do. I've needed to for a while now, actually."

Looking at our hands, I see the ring that I was wearing to remember her. I remove my hands from hers, and slip the ring off my finger. I get down on one knee, and Monika looks at me, confused.

"Monika, I told you that I wanted to marry you. And, I want to keep that promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Monika, I know this is stupid, but… Will you marry me?"

Monika looks at me, and takes the ring, holding it gently in her hand.

"I would be absolutely honoured Euan."

I slide the ring onto Monika's ring finger, and it fits perfectly.

"But Euan… We need to get one more… for you."

"That's a nice idea, yeah."

"So… Now what?"

"Well… actually, I have something I need to do."


End file.
